Kiss and Tell
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: A collection of Klonoa couples oneshots and drabbles. Currently up: The 20th story: 'Only You'. Leorina x Janga. Last story in the whole collection. Set in AU Klonoa Heroes background.
1. Prologue: Intro

Why, hello. You have reached my collection of Klonoa drabbles/vignettes/oneshots - All to do with Klonoa couples! Because there just isn't enough of them, and the only few pairings I have seen are rather overused. And of course, it doesn't necessarily have to be romance - it can be some serious, firm friendship, or father-son/mother-son/father-daughter/mother-daughter like relationship. (E.g. Pango and Guntz.)

In this collection, I will try not to scatter the stories everywhere. And of course, I will do crossovers and requested couples. I don't take fancharacter requests, simply because I don't think I'm good enough to work it into what I already know about the Klonoaverse.

The stories will be in any POV, like the first person, second or third. I can guarantee you, they will mostly be on first person, because it is a suitable POV for that one character's thoughts and feelings to be expressed clearly in their own words.

I think that is, indeed, important in couple stories.

On the chapter titles, I will clearly state what couple I am writing about, and the title of the drabble/vignette/oneshot. More detail may be found on the story itself, or if it's a brand new story, I will put on 'Summary' the details of the story. I will make it very clear what kind of story it will be, with appropriate warning where necessary, so if you decide to flame me for yaoi/yuri and whine about not telling you what it was, you are kidding no one and you need to get your eyes checked. If you don't like what I write then don't read it.

The stories do not connect to each other, and are totally separate unless I state otherwise. So each drabble or oneshot has nothing to do with another.

-------------------------------------------

You can skip this section if you wish to. I will now line up the characters I will be writing about, and _how I interpret them. _They do not belong to me, and will never belong to me. Klonoa and related characters are copyright to Namco. More may be added to the list. Crossover characters are not allowed in this section, and neither are OCs. Only official characters of the Klonoa series are allowed. Meh!

Fanbased personalities are allowed tho.

**Klonoa:** The much-loved Dream Traveller. Energetic, confident and spirited, he is one cabbit who really is irresistable. In my fics he will be around 10-13 years old, and will be described as shy in love, but adorable and giving his partner all the love they need.

**Lolo: **The young priestess-in-training. Shy but pure and innocent - that is what really describes her and sums her up. In my fics she will be around 10-13 years old and will be described mostly sweet and comforting.

**Guntz: **Young, hotheaded and handsome hunter, nicknamed 'Shinigami Guntz' by his enemies. He can be cruel and ruthless, but in reality he is kind and caring, and will sacrifice himself willingly at the case of trouble. He will be described as 16-18 years old and mature, angsty yet a wonderful, loving person.

**Leorina: **Beautiful and mysterious, an ambitious Sky Pirate with a sidekick named Tat. She is cheeky and adventurous, but a bit of a loner and can be quite mellow. She will be described as 16-18 years old and wild, exotic and somewhat strange. But she is honest and true, faithful in loving.

**Pango: **Clever and comforting. He makes bombs for a passion, but he is least likely to attack or be angry and prefers peace. He is a fatherly figure more than anything else. He will be described as 33-41 years old and, in general, like a wonderful father to Guntz (and Klonoa) - A father Guntz has longed for.

**Garlen: **EBIL. He is the main villain of the Klonoa series, ambitious and sinister. But in true spirit, he is lonely and has only Ngapoko, his messenger creation, for company. He will be described as around 25-35 and rather coldhearted and distant, but can be fatherly and kind. Which is weird.

**Jillius: **Young, handsome and gracious, as an emperor he is described very loyal and wise. His only problem is that he can be increasingly irritable due to severe insomnia, but that won't be mentioned much in my fics. He is one character who had a lot of potential (in my opinion) to be developed and to be known more about, but that didn't happen and he appeared in only one game. Which made me upset. A lot of Jillius's character and personality is fanbased - He will be described as 20-24 years at most, confident, unique, passionate and very romantic at times. And for some reason that is too complicated to explain, he is a conossieur of chocolate in some of my fics. Don't ask. And gloves. He always wears gloves in my fics. I might explain that but not here.

**Musica: **I bet everyone forgot about the second diva of the Klonoa series. Musica is a world-famous soprano, beautiful and charming. Her personality is also mostly fanbased - She will be described as 20-24 years at most, passionate, yet serene and calm at the same time. She doesn't make the first move in my fics - she tends to agonize over the one she loves more than anything.

**Lephise: **Out of the two divas in the Klonoa series, Lephise is the one who is most remembered. With a beautiful voice and dreamy looks, she is a peaceful person and is sweet and caring. She will be described around 20-22 years old but mostly refered to as ageless - she is motherly and slightly nervous in relationships.

**Huepow: **The prince of Cress, he is a most peculiar person, being able to turn into a spirit and back again. He is cheerful and jolly, also ageless like Lephise. He can be slightly depressed and moody, but in general, very lively indeed.

**King of Sorrow: **Now he's hard to write about. His name explains his personality as a whole. He is lonely and unloved, and that's what makes him so difficult to write about. He is described as ageless, sad and angry, but can be soft.

**Janga: **Ugh! He's one of the hardest to write. I like him - it's just that his love life and romance is unrevealed, and he is just too evil to be loved by any of the Klonoa characters. He just basically doesn't care. But I'll try nonetheless. He will be described as around 35-45 years old - yes, he is one old kitty. One word that describes his personality is 'sadistic'.

-------------------------------------------

This collection is for every Klonoa couple. No couple is too ridiculous or insane to me - expect anything that concerns Nahatomb, maybe. (Cough, cough!) This means that yes, yaoi and yuri couples will be in this collection, although there won't be much yuri. (I don't like yuri much, and find it quite disturbing. I have never written a incest or yuri fic before and I don't think I can start now.) I do not go above PG-13 or T, so there will be no excess violence, strong adult themes, heavy slash and the naughty stuff this site wouldn't allow.

Thank you, that is enough for the prologue. Please review, if possible, for the oneshots and drabbles - I accept critical comments, but not flames.

Now that you have read the guide and introduction, you can wait for a new story or read the ones already there. I will update randomly, but a new story should take no more than a fortnight at most.

Solitary Shadow over and out.


	2. 01: Guntznoa: Token of Love

Wai!

I am back, in just two-or-so days with the first story. It isn't the best Klonoa fanfiction - the world has seen a few thousand better ones. But hey, romance is often a light, sweet and bubbly affair. So I'll start off equally lightly.

**Disclaimer: **Klonoa and related characters do not belong to me. The day I own them is the day when I own Garlen's Beach Volley Resort. Whish will be in precisely 45, 393 years, 256 days, 21 hours, 53 minutes, 45 seconds and 23 milliseconds.

**Warning: **Very fluffy. If you chuck up at the sight of fluffiness then swiftly click the back button - twice. Because the first click will get you back to the Intro. Also, the same goes for people who are totally against yaoi. Rating is K+.

**Summary: **Klonoa's been acting odd for weeks, keeping mostly to himself. When Guntz gets curious he finds out a secret - in the form of a small, exact replica of himself. Set after Namco x Capcom, although there is no mention of it except in one sentence.

------------------------------------

Guntz was confused.

Very confused.

The cabbit, Klonoa, had been acting very strangely for weeks. Whenever he saw the hunter his face would grow very red, and he would turn away and walk in the opposite direction of the hunter, keeping his face hidden all the time. It was so unnatural for the young cabbit to act like that.

And even more confusing, last night Guntz had seen something very odd going on in Klonoa's bedroom.

He was walking along with Klonoa to their bedrooms, which were downstairs. Come to think of it, they were the only ones who slept downstairs - when Guntz had volenteered to sleep down there, Klonoa had volenteered along with him. That was another odd thing.

Well, after they had bid each other goodnight and went into their bedrooms, Guntz happened to notice one of his bullets lying on the corridor. It must have slipped out and rolled all the way down there. Guntz tutted and went back out to pick it up, when he caught sight of a golden object inside Klonoa's bedroom. The door was closed, but he could see quite clearly through the keyhole. Forgetting about the bullet, the hunter peeped through the keyhole and saw an unbelievable sight:

Klonoa was holding an object that looked like a plushie or doll of some sort. He was stroking the plushie softly, running his fingers through the golden fur. And then, slowly, he smiled and murmured,

"Goodnight, Guntz, my golden-furred love."

And kissed the plushie, right on the lips.

And Guntz watched in stunned silence as Klonoa turned off the lights, still clutching the plush.

----------------------------

That had been so weird. So...

Abnormal.

But the cabbit _loved_ him; did Guntz love the cabbit back? Well, for the love of god - they'd travelled together, fought side-by-side, shared a tent with each other during all that sleeping sickness stuff - but love? That wasn't natural... they were two guys! Guys weren't supposed to love each other, not in that way!

Guntz banged his head against the pillow in frustration. Klonoa was out somewhere, probably squeezing some more gold and dreamstones out of the Breezegale Moos, or meeting with Lolo. Pango and Chipple were in Volk City, buying what they needed - Chipple, his boxing gloves and Pango, more explosives, as usual. So basically, he was alone in the house.

He got up from the bed and sighed. Then he walked out of his room, only to go into Klonoa's.

He found the plushie in an instant; the gold-black colour was unmissable. He picked it up, and was surprised - the plushie was so detailed, so wonderfully made. Looking at the somewhat rough stitches, it was home-made. Guntz took a quick look at the room, and spotted some thread and cotton in a basket nearby. So Klonoa had made it himself.

Guntz couldn't help but admire the plush. His blue eyes were coloured in softly, with a small glitter. The plushie had fur that was simillar to the length of Guntz's own, and was soft and huggable. It must have had took ages to make.

He smiled softly, stroking Klonoa's pillow and the plushie. Maybe he knew what Klonoa felt like now.

-----------------------

Klonoa returned that night, kissed the plushie and immediately fell asleep. In his exhaustion he didn't notice the hunter creeping inside the room, to see Klonoa sleeping.

Guntz took a seat, watching the young cabbit. He was clutching the small model tightly in his arms - it looked so cute... The hunter smiled and gently stroked the furred head of the cabbit, praising him slightly for the efforts he had put into the plush. But it also caused the cabbit to wake up.

"Guntz?"

"Klonoa..."

"What are you doing here-" Klonoa tried to conceal the plush out of view, but Guntz held his hand steady.

"Klonoa." Guntz's voice was stern. "I know what you did with it. You didn't close the door tightly enough." Klonoa looked stricken at that, his face pale and body shaking. "Guntz.. no, you didn't.."

"I did."

Klonoa sighed tearfully. "Oh, alright... and I meant what I did." He sniffed softly and wiped his eyes. "I love you, Guntz... I love you... but what use is this when you obviously don't feel the same?"

Guntz said nothing, but gently held Klonoa's face in his hand. Klonoa didn't meet his eyes.

"Look at me. And in the eyes, Klonoa." His voice was still stern, but somewhat more gentle. Klonoa's eyes travelled over to the hunter's instantly.

And just like that, Guntz's lips met the cabbit's, silently and softly.

Klonoa couldn't even move; it was so perfect, so like what he had imagined - yet so sudden. But he didn't want to ruin this moment, and indulged in the kiss as best as he could, wrapping his arms around the hunter. Klonoa let himself drift away, tasting only the sweetness of the hunter's lips and hearing only their hearts beating.

When they pulled away for breath, Guntz held the breathless cabbit in his arms, and whispered,

"Why settle for a mere plush, Klonoa... when you can have the real one?"

------------------------

Endless, weird drabble to start off with. Unfortunately it isn't my best. The entire drabble should have 'WORK OF A DEMENTED AUTHOR WHO IS OBSESSED WITH WRITING FLUFFY ONESHOTS' stamped on every page. Oh God. (Hides face)

I kinda like it tho'. It reflects on my personal liking for plushies and the idea of Guntz being portrayed in one was tempting. Whee.

Reviews please?


	3. 02: JanxLeo: Rainbows

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

This is a WTF fic. A BIG WTF fic. The characters, except one, are all completely OOC and they were all villains at some point. So I should say that this is a typical 'Baddie fic' or something.

Yes, I'm back after a fortnight, as promised. My brain has officially rotted from disuse - I really need to go to school. But having a weird brain does explain the state of this fic. Yayness.

**Disclaimer: **Characters in here not mine. No one whatsoever. I would like to own them but nah-ah.

**Summary: **Leorina gets furious at Janga for a small reason, and now things are incredibly frosty between them. Janga turns to a friend in desperation, trying to patch up the friendship between him and Leorina - and all the while the Sky Pirate agonizes over the same matter.

Weird summary. Weirder, suckier and totally idiotic story. Please enjoy - but fear the stupidity!

--------------------------------------------------------

"Jangaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A shrill scream rang throughout the building. Another wordless, but higher-pitched screech followed the shout, and the occupants of the building had to cover up their ears.

"Janga, what have you done this time!" A man, name of Garlen, shouted through the screaming. A purple cat - Janga - simply looked shocked and distraught. Next to him, a orange-white clown was whimpering, his head buried in a cushion.

"How should I know why Leo is screaming at me - I just had my lunch and that was all I-" But Janga wasn't able to finish his sentence, because of a flurry of footsteps sounded outside the room, and the next thing he knew, a certain very angry Sky Pirate was standing in the doorway, glaring at him. Garlen and Joka, the clown, flinched and hid underneath the cushions at the death-glare.

"Janga, how could you! It was mine! I caught it! How could you!" Leorina screamed. Janga sweatdropped.

"What are you on about?"

"Don't 'what are you on about' me, you filthy, lying-" After that followed a long stream of curses that made Joka weep for an entire hour. Garlen seemed blankly shocked that a girl - a girl! - could have such a mouth on her, but regained his composure soon.

"Leorina, can you tell us what he's done? There's no use yelling at him if he doesn't know what you're talking about..." Leorina sniffed a bit at that.

"THAT BASTARD STOLE MY FISH!"

"...Eh?" Garlen looked blank. Leorina sniffed again.

"You know! That salmon I caught an hour ago! I had it all skinned and cooked - and that bastard ate the damn fish that I had waited AGES to catch!" Leorina screeched. She seemed to calm down a bit after the outburst, but her face was still very flushed and dark after all the screaming.

"Janga..." Garlen tried to settle the matter. "...Janga, you know that Leorina likes fish. You had no right to take it without her consent..."

"It was lying there - How was I supposed to know? Leorina could have kept it in her room or something! Why did she leave it like that?" Janga protested. He was about to say something more, but the sound of Joka whimpering and weeping distracted him.

"Buy or catch her another one, Janga."

Leorina simply looked upset and furious. Finally she wailed, "BUT IT WAS MY SALMON!" and ran out of the room, screaming again. Garlen, Janga and Joka said nothing until the sounds of screaming died away. There was nothing but stunned silence, punctured only by the sound of Joka blubbing.

"Holy mother of Volk," Garlen finally broke the silence. "She needs to go into anger management."

------------------------------------------------------

Janga sat outside, looking at the dark sky of Volk City. It had always been dark; even in the morning, it was dark. To Janga, it seemed that way since he'd killed Butz mercilessly, in front of his son. He had always felt rather guilty about it, but through time it had faded.

Janga didn't know how he felt. After Leorina had screamed herself hoarse at him she wasn't even talking to him, and ignored/avoided him like the plague. Normally he wouldn't have minded. He actually liked being alone and people being scared of him. But with Leorina it was different. To see her avoid him and ignore him... hurt. Deep inside he wanted to talk to Leorina, really talk to her. The thought made him shudder; he had never needed anyone before. He hadn't relied on anyone to get through his life. But through time, since Leorina had joined the trio, Janga found her very attractive.

Crazy. He was what, in his late thirties now. Thirty-eight to be exact. He was over ten years older than Garlen. Leorina, besides, was not even in her twenties yet. She was a legal adult in Lunatea, but a girl of eighteen with Janga? Come off it! She was twenty years his junior!

Godamit.

The fact that Guntz - that little brat! - was Leorina's crush, and the fact that even Garlen had more chance of being with Leorina than him didn't improve his mood the slightest. But Janga needed to do something; maybe seek advice?

That was it. He would visit an old contact of his. Although this contact wasn't very old at all. The irony of words.

-----------------------------------------------------

Leorina sat at her window, saying nothing. Tat had tried to talk to her; but she didn't want to talk to anyone now. So the little sidekick had wisely left the room to bother Joka. Which was fine with Leorina.

She felt somewhat guilty for shouting at Janga. It was partly her fault as well. It was strictly her mantra to keep everything that belonged to her to herself - but somehow the results of her breaking her mantra had come out that way. She should have just accepted it and maybe catch something else. But she hadn't, and she had the nagging feeling that Janga hated her now. That was why she had been ignoring him.

She sighed and rolled over in her bed. If only her crush - Ah, Guntz! The most handsome, hottest guy she had ever seen! - was here now.

Or did she really want the hunter? Did he like her too?

Leorina felt like screaming again, but couldn't. So she settled for beating the pillow instead.

----------------------------------------------------

Janga got off the Crimson Iris. He knew how to use it - Leorina had given her permission to all of the trio to use her airship. Garlen had got it instantly, Janga got it after an hour of fiddling or so, and Joka couldn't drive anyway.

He was in the City of Leljimba, where his contact lived. Janga couldn't exactly say that the contact was his friend - hell, that contact had been a temporary guardian to Guntz! Damn! And also, the contact happened to be someone in a high position of power.

He secretly went around the palace. The guards knew his appearence, and did not stop him. Janga went through a secret door that lead directly to that person's room. He happened to be there. Janga tried to sneak up to him while his back was turned. It was one thing he couldn't stop, him being a cat and all. But -

"Your sense of humor is juvenile, Janga."

'Dammit!'

The contact turned around, and Janga smiled. "Hello, Jillius. Long time no see." Emperor Jillius smiled back in return, and shook hands with Janga.

"Haven't seen you in a while. What do you wish to see me for?" He asked, his voice soft and kind.

Janga's thought momentarily wandered. Jillius hadn't aged a day, even though it had been months since he last saw him. Emperor Jillius was very young and handsome, which was the reason why princesses from all around the world were desperate to court with him. But Jillius only ever saw one person - and only Janga, Guntz and Jillius himself knew who it was. Gosh, the joys of being young! Jillius was... wait, exactly twenty-one. Not much older than Leorina herself. He was a good catch and the emperor knew it - but he didn't court with anyone except one. Loyal and faithful, he was.

"Ah," Janga was shaken out of his thoughts, "I can just see why you've come." Jillius looked inquisitively at the cat. "Trouble with friends, or your life, or even your... love life?" He asked, smiling that charming smile of his again.

"I should say all three of them." Janga said with a shrug and a sigh. The young emperor nodded.

"Follow me."

-----------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, they were both sitting in the emperor's room with a cup of tea between them.

"Jillius, why does your tea taste different every time I come round? It's nearly always the same brand but has a slightly different taste." Janga commented.

"It always tastes according to your mood." Came the answer. "Tell me, does it taste bitter?"

"Kind... of. But it's like, bittersweet. Not bad - it's like chocolate and lemon mixed together."

"Hmm." Jillius seemed to think for a moment. "You feel confused and unsure about someone, probably a girl, but it's in a rather good way. But oh my -" The young man's smirk seemed to widen a little. "That girl happens to be a good friend that you did something wrong to."

Janga stared. Jillius always knew everything. The emperor's golden eyes always seemed relaxed, but missed nothing thay saw. And by golly, the emperor was absolutely right.

"Am I right?"

"Yes. You are completely right. The girl happens to be Leorina - I told you once that she was in our trio now, didn't I?"

"You like her, don't you." Jillius said quietly. "You've become attached to her."

"... There's no use in denying it. Yes, I like her - I want her with me for always. But it's just so bloody crazy; she's twenty years younger than me! I don't stand a chance. I would now gladly give anything to be young like you are." Janga put down his cup and hung his head. "Look at me, a purple cat of thirty-eight who loves a girl of eighteen. Holy Volk, I think the world is going mad." Jillius listened patiently, but said nothing. One could know, simply by looking at him, that the emperor was thinking hard for a solution.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Janga." Jillius started. "The fact that you are older means that you are more experienced in life. Is Leorina experienced in life as you are?" Janga looked up again, and shook his head. "She is still young. She's always rushing forwards when she does things." The emperor nodded. "Exactly. So if you two could get together, I think it'll be good. Are you prepared to do anything for her?" The purple cat nodded.

"Good. The only problem is that whether she likes you or not. And you think there is a slim chance of that?"

"Are you kidding me? I accidently ate the fish she had prepared for dinner and Leo just went about half mad. She screamed and raved at me, Jillius. I think that she doesn't like me at all. Plus, Leorina has a crush on the kid I hate most in this world."

"Stop being so hard on Guntz, why don't you?" Jillius's tone carried a faint tone of annoyance. He had looked after the young hunter when he had only been an Imperial prince of sixteen. Guntz had just... somehow come into the city and had fainted in the front of the palace, and Jillius found him there, half dying. The boy had been so frightened, so insecure, and worse, had no parents. Guntz had stayed with him for about two years, and went out to the world to seek his fortune. The emperor saw Guntz often as well.

"Alright, alright..." Janga grumbled softly. "I just don't like him. I distrust young men who are too handsome for their own good - the exception sits in front of me."

"Excuse me, I'm not that young. And I'm not that handsome either."

"Who are you kidding? You're like the greatest catch in all of this empire." Janga winked. "How's things with Musica?"

"Ahh." At the mention of his lover's name, Jillius's expression turned slightly dreamy. "She's as radiant and beautiful as always. In fact..." The emperor blushed slightly. "We're engaged now." Janga instantly broke into cheerful laughter.

"Thought that would happen! So Musica is your fiance - when are you planning to get married?"

"That's..." His blush deepened. "Janga, that's private!"

"Aw, come on. Tell your fellow purple cat your secret." Janga made the 'begging puppy' look, knowing that few people could resist. "Please?"

"You are being very disturbing, Janga. I'm starting to worry about you."

"So far, you were the only one who managed to be completely untouched by my display." Janga muttered, and changed his expression to one of his trademark grins. "I'm impressed."

"Just 'cause we're both purple don't mean that I have to tell you my private secrets." Jillius countered, smirking.

"Yeah, being purple-" Janga suddenly stopped. An idea had sprung up in the back of his mind. He spun around to face Jillius.

"Jillius, thank you. If I was gay I would have gone for you first."

"...Is that another way of saying that you love me for whatever idea I've given you?"

"Yep." Janga ran outside. "See you soon, Jillius!"

"No problem. Goodbye!" The emperor leaned back in his chair, magically cleared away the cups (except his) with a lazy flick of his arm and took another sip of his tea. He looked out of the window, watching the Crimson Iris take off.

"I should remind the maid to get some more chocolate out of the storage cupboard..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Leorina sat outside the building that was their base. Janga was gone somewhere and she hadn't seen him for quite a while. She was starting to feel extremely guilty for shouting and screaming at Janga. It wasn't his fault, not much.

Wait - Since when Leorina started to blame herself for an incident?

Yes, she cared about Janga. Perhaps more than people would have thought comfortable. Maybe she liked Janga. Maybe she even -

Well, Janga had been the first one in the entire goddamn building to care about her and help her throughout everything. It was partly because of him Leorina had voulenteered to lend out her Crimson Iris, something she wouldn't have actually done for anyone, not even Guntz. She was positive that the hunter didn't really like her in that way; Guntz was just too cold to love, in her opinion. He never seemed to have had much love when he was young and wasn't going to start loving anyone now. So that was her final conclusion: Guntz fascinated Leorina, and made her curious about him. But besides that, they were friends, nothing more.

Leorina heaved a sigh. It had been a long shot anyway. If only Janga had been more warmer, and she hadn't had that little tiff with him, she might have started to really like Janga, Yes, really. It didn't matter to her that he was two decades older than her; age was nothing compared to what people could do.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Leorina sat up, and went to answer it.

"Janga?"

"Leorina, can I talk to you?" The purple cat said quietly, glancing around to make sure the corridors were deserted. Leorina hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

"Alright... come in..." Janga glided inside and Leorina shut the door.

"Uh... Janga...?"

"Eh..?"

"Why are you wearing Garlen's hat?"

"Shh! I pinched it outta his wardrobe. If he knows he'll kill me!"

"Okay..."

"Leorina, look at me. I know I'm just a purple cat, entering the forties, and doesn't look much like anything. But look at the colours I'm wearing." Leorina scanned him, but couldn't find much.

"I currently am wearing, or in some cases it is my body colour - green, navy, purple and red, Leorina. Does this remind you of anything?" Leorina stilled. Those colours were famillar; she had heard them somewhere before, it was something she had used to love... but she couldn't remember it.

Grren from Garlen's hat, navy from the colour of his eye, purple - well, he was a purple cat after all - and red on his claws and scarf. If only she could remember -

"Well, Leorina, I'm missing three more colours. Yellow, orange and blue."

It suddenly clicked.

"The rainbow! But how did you know-?" Leorina asked, surprised. Janga laughed softly.

"You told me once. And you always watched for rainbows when it rained. I knew you liked them then." He leant closer. "What I want to say is... Leo, you have those three colours so perfectly visible - blue from your eyes, orange from your hair and yellow from your head-dress." Janga smiled.

"What do you say that we get together and make a complete rainbow?"

Leorina's eyes widened. Surely - was he - ?

"Is that...?"

"Yeah..."

Slowly, very slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Why, Janga... I say yes." Janga looked surprised at that.

"You mean it?" Leorina smiled and nodded, and pulled Janga into an embrace. The purple cat put an arm around her, hugging back.

"Sorry for eating your fish." Leorina shook her head. "Forget it. I've forgotten it already."

"Want to go for a meal? My treat." Janga offered. The Sky Pirate looked thoughtful. "Hmmm... where are we going? And what would we eat?"

"There's that new sushi restaurant down the road. And as for the main dish," Janga winked. "How about a rainbow trout?"

"Perfect." And with that, Leorina leaned her head against his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------

What... the hell.

This should be the most non-sense making, crazy story I have ever written. Nothing makes sense here and everyone, everyone except Jillius-san is completely OOC. Oh god.

Now for some stuff that should make sense - In Beach Volley (I think), Leorina's favourite food is supposed to be fish. I was inspired by a picture by Amatera-san of Janga looking uncomprehending, holding a fishbone in his mouth, while Leorina screams at him with tears in her eyes. So I think the whole bit about her screeching the house down because of a fish makes a little sense... to me, at least.

And remember that at the beginning, I said something about the characters being all villains at some point? That is true - Garlen, Janga and Joka _are_ villains, Leorina was one but turned good, and Jillius-san was temporarily one, while he was under control. And the bit about the emperor being a conossieur of chocolate, when I wrote that in the prologue - this is the first fic that was mentioned. I couldn't find any gaps to explain why, though. I should do another pairing with Emperor Jillius in it, this time with a theme of chocolate, chocolate and even more chocolate.

It doesn't really make sense (but then, what else does?) that I pitted Janga as friends with Emperor Jillius. But well... considering the 'rainbows and purple' theme...

WHO ELSE IS PURPLE?

Crud...

Reviews please? PLEASE? (Teary, begging eyes)

P.S. Oh, and by the way... anyone interested in a translation of the comic manga, 'Shibuutenkoku Kaze no Klonoa'? Email me if interested. Trust me, that manga is seriously funny.


	4. 03: Guntznoa: Rainy Parade

I have neglected this for too long. I am indeed, yes, ashamed of myself. But hey, I've updated! I'm alive!

**Author's Note:** This is the darkest fic I have ever written. Things have not been going well with me, what with a brewing divorce between my parents and all the pressure being a Year Nine. Also, I have been ill for a long, long time. Writing, drawing, people in this site and Deviantart are the only things keeping me sane at the present moment. If I had no writing talent, no drawing talent and no social ability whatsoever I would have just about died by now. Thank you for standing by me. Thank you.

**Warning**: Character death. Darkfic. Guntz x Klonoa but it's not fluffy at all, and it doesn't end happily. This should be given a rating of T at the least - I personally think this is a M rated fic.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Lightening flashed in the darkness._

_It was raining heavily, and the village was silent._

_Except for one being that stood in the darkness. The figure did not move._

_Slowly, the figure's hands went to his jacket, fastening it tightly. Other than that, he did not seem to care that he was getting soaked._

_"I'm coming..."_

_And with that, Guntz the Bounty Hunter walked away into the darkness, up the village where it had all started._

-------------------

It had all begun normally, it was all a friendly affair. But life was never that simple.

Guntz had only been polishing his guns. Klonoa just had to come into his room and start fiddling with his stuff, didn't he?

"Klonoa, get off!" The cabbit only smiled.

"You have to..." He stuck out his tongue. "Catch me first, Guntz!" And the boy ran away, with a certain, very angry hunter in hot pursuit.

"When I catch you, you're dead, Klonoa! I'm not letting you get away with this one!" Guntz yelled. But in the end, he knew it would end with Klonoa and him having a right laugh and walking back together to the house they shared. No one could resist Klonoa - the damn kid was just too cute.

_Come to think of it, it had rained that day..._

Klonoa was panting but smiling happily as he stopped for breath. Guntz ran up to him soon after, his anger gone.

"Great way to exercise, isn't it, Guntz?" The hunter looked disbelievingly at the boy, but started to laugh as well.

"You're right there. Although I'm not as sporty as you may be..."

"What are you saying! You're like, one of the fitter ones in our village!"

"I'm older than you. I have less energy - have you even been paying attention to what Pango had told us last week?"

"Not really." Klonoa's eyes shone with the sun. "I'm too busy looking at someone."

"Who, I wonder." Guntz said sarcastically. "Let me think. Her name begins with a L and ends with a O."

Klonoa blushed. "Um..."

"Got you there, didn't I?" Klonoa just ignored him.

"Shouldn't we go back for lunch now?"

"Klonoa! We ate breakfast three hours ago!"

"Three hours is a long time!" Guntz shook his head, a mixture of wonder and disbelief in his face.

"You're unbeliveable, you are."

How was Guntz to know...

_...the damn rain..._

...that those happy times would soon end?

------------------

"Guntz?"

The cabbit had called him. That fateful rainy night, he had called the hunter. "Guntz?"

"Yes, Klonoa?"

"I'm cold." Guntz tutted and went over to the cabbit's room. "What is it now?"

The cabbit's ceiling was leaking, droplets of water falling everywhere. Klonoa sat in the middle of it all, looking gloomy and depressed as Guntz had never seen before. "What the hell happened here..."

"I don't know. It's raining too heavily. I think, anyway." The cabbit sniffed softly.

"You do really look down in the dumps, kid." Guntz sighed. "Kip in my room for tonight. We'll have to fix that tomorrow or so. Just as long as we aren't flooded in next morning..."

"Thanks." Klonoa whispered, and they had went over to the hunter's room together.

The cabbit sat down on the carpet, ready to curl up and sleep. The hunter looked over at him.

"You don't have to do that, Klonoa. Here, come over." He patted his bed.

"...Are you sure?"

"Yep." Klonoa walked over to the bed and awkwardly placed himself in it, curling up again. Guntz pulled the cabbit closer to him, giving him his body heat. "Why so depressed today, I wonder?"

_He had come to me..._

He had just given the cabbit a hug.

And things had gone from there.

He didn't know how that had happened or why it even happened. It just did, and both of them had to deal with the consequences. After that took place the both of them lay silently in the bed, unsure what to do or what to say.

Guntz had mated Klonoa.

But it wasn't _that _that had successfully marred the hunter's mind. It was what Klonoa had said afterwards. The cabbit shifted, and looked at the hunter for a long while, never blinking. There was something unnatural about that gaze, and what Klonoa had said next made his blood run cold.

"I love you, Guntz."

The cabbit had said that so matter-of-factly. Guntz didn't know what to make of it. So he just replied, "Sure, Klonoa." and chuckled in a fake way, implying that he didn't belive the cabbit. After all, no one had loved him before. Not in that way.

But he regretted saying that as soon as the words left his lips. He had known that Klonoa had been serious, he had known what might the words do to Klonoa's heart. Yet he had not done anything about it.

The next morning was something different. They had woken up, gotten dressed and went about their buisness as though nothing had happened. Guntz avoided Klonoa whenever he could, but lived normally besides that. In the evening he had a call. An important call.

He had some work to do as a hunter. He had to leave for a few days or so.

Guntz had taken up the offer immediately, not really wishing to face Klonoa or what had happened for a while.

"I'll be away for a while, Klonoa. I'll be back soon, I promise." He said to the cabbit as he hung up. For a moment he thought a shadow had crossed the boy's face, but then Klonoa smiled softly at him.

"Getting paid with dreamstones?" He asked, his voice soft. Guntz nodded, although he was still turned away from the cabbit.

"That's great, Guntz..." Klonoa stood up and put his arms around the hunter's waist, burying his face into his back. "That's great..." Guntz turned to face the boy, keeping Klonoa's arms around him.

"Don't worry too much, okay?" Klonoa nodded, smiling as always. Guntz took in the sight of the boy's shining golden eyes for a moment and went off to pack his equipment.

_How was I to know that he would do this..._

"Here you are, Guntz." Klonoa handed him a bag. "Your handguns and rifle. I packed them for you."

"Oh, thanks." Guntz replied, taking the bag and feeling it to see that it contained his guns all right. He felt the outline of a handgun and rifle, and packed the bag away without question. "I was wondering where they had got to..."

"I figured you'd need them. You would go crazy if you misplaced any of those." Klonoa said. "It's okay now."

"Thank you, Klonoa."

After that, and a quick supper, Guntz put on his jacket and started the engine of the RedClan. He looked back at Klonoa.

"You'll be okay, right?" The cabbit nodded. He gave Guntz a quick hug to indicate goodbye, and a smile. Guntz thought there was something different about the smile, something sad yet beautiful, but put it out of his mind as he drove away.

He never knew that it would be the last time he would ever see Klonoa. Alive.

---------------------

"Your mission starts in two days." The shady man stated. "I'm trusting you with this. Any failure will result in instant death."

"I agree to your proposal, sir." Guntz replied, his voice deadpan and blank as he had learned to do. Emotions were a waste of time in situations like this.

"I'm counting on you." With a curt nod he was dismissed. Guntz walked out, his posture stiff and calm.

In ten minutes he had reached the inn he was supposed to stay. The innkeeper recognized the hunter's appearence - just about everyone in Lunatea knew who he was - and instantly sank into a bow, frightened out of his wits. Guntz stated his orders clearly and the innkeeper obeyed. He decided to be generous this one time and paid the keeper with dreamstones, to which he got another bow and murmured comments of appreciation.

He fell on the bed once he got to his room and fell asleep, suddenly tired.

The rain started outside, heavy and rhythmic.

_If only I had awoken sooner_

His sleep was disturbed with nightmares and other images.

He awoke, sweating heavily and clutching the bedsheets. He glanced wildly around, his gaze resting on the clock on the wall.

Ten-thirty.

He had a feeling - a sharp feeling - that something was wrong, dreadfully wrong. 'Klonoa' popped into his mind at the thought, and he shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, but it was in vain.

He checked his bag to calm himself down, check his guns and everything. He had to get to his father's rifle. It would calm him down, it always did. His hand fumbled in the bag Klonoa had given him, closing around one of the handguns. Guntz put the handgun away on the bed and felt for the rifle. He got it out and closed the bag with the remaning handgun in it.

The remaining handgun?

The bag was empty...

Frantically, he looked inside the bag and the rest of his equipment for the second handgun. It wasn't there.

Where was it?

Klonoa had been the last one to touch it besides him...

Guntz realized, with faint horror, that Klonoa could be in very serious danger.

He had to go back. Now.

-----------------------

Exactly an hour later, Guntz arrived back in Breezegale. He quickly got off his RedClan, stowed it away behind the house and ran inside.

The house was empty.

There was no trace of Klonoa; the bed looked unslept in, and the room was tidy. Too tidy. Guntz ran back outside again, and spotted a black sillouette walking up the Bell's Hill. Thanking the Goddess Claire for his night-time vision, he followed the sillouette, close enough to see who it was.

The famillar long, floppy ears confirmed his thoughts.

Guntz almost ran towards Klonoa, but something stopped him. He decided that it would be best to wait, to bide his time.

_How wrong I was..._

Klonoa was walking along slowly, his steps not very focused at all. He was more like stumbling towards the top of the hill. Guntz followed, looking at the boy almost dead with fatigue. His conscience called out to him to grab Klonoa and just get off the hill, and he almost followed the conscience.

But he had to stop when he saw the glitter of a gun in Klonoa's hand.

It was his handgun.

Although Guntz was heavier and more stronger than Klonoa, the cabbit was amazingly fast. Guntz was also quick, but Klonoa was younger and more full of energy. Plus, Klonoa was armed and Guntz was not. Klonoa didn't know how to handle his gun, but an accident could easily occur.

Guntz's much-logical mind concluded that it was a stupid thing to run out to Klonoa.

The cabbit had reached the top of the hill, and was standing next to the bell. He did not move. Guntz waited, the rain whipping in his face. Further action from the cabbit and he would run out to him. He didn't care if he got hurt - all he could think about was getting Klonoa to safety.

Klonoa now stood with his back to the bell. He was facing Guntz's direction but his eyes were dilated and saw very little.

A flat smile spread across his face, visible by the light of the cresent moon.

Klonoa put the gun to his head, finger on the trigger.

Guntz's eyes widened out in horror; he yelled to Klonoa, running out, trying to stop him -

_(Bang)_

- But it was too late.

Guntz didn't hear himself crying out. The gun dropped, and Klonoa started to fall backwards, falling into the bell's surface. The hunter ran like mad and caught the cabbit's body before it fell.

"Klonoa! Oh my God! Klonoa!" He screamed, looking at the limp body in his hands. "Klonoa!"

Slowly, the cabbit's eyes opened, but it was no longer the shiny gold he remembered. The eyes were streaked with blood, dull and broken. "Guntz..." Klonoa murmured softly. "Guntz, is that you...?"

"Klonoa..." Guntz couldn't believe it. "... Why...?" That was the only thing that came out his mouth. "Why..?"

"... Because I loved you. And I knew no one would accept me with me like this. I couldn't live." Klonoa's eyes were brimming with tears, his voice becoming slurred. "... When... you didn't accept my love... I was ashamed... I didn't want to live... I made my mind up when I packed the guns for you..." He coughed, blood staining his white fur.

"Why couldn't you..." Guntz broke off. He was sobbing, but not realizing it. "I love you, Klonoa... I love you..." Klonoa's mouth curled into the ghost of his bright smile.

"That was what I wanted to hear, Guntz... all this time." He raised a hand with difficulty and caressed the hunter's cheek softly. "It's not your fault... in the end... no one else would have accepted me..." His eyes closed once more, his breathing becoming increasingly laboured.

"Klonoa..." Guntz whispered. "I'm sorry... I'm so... sorry..."

"It's okay... Thank you, Guntz..." Klonoa's lips hardly moved by now, the words becoming fainter. "This was the way I've chosen to go. I love you.. and... goodbye..." His hand slackened, and his body went limp.

Klonoa was dead.

Guntz stared at the body for a long while, never believing it. The blood from the wound had stained the white fur, the perfect face into a deep red. The rain had stopped but he didn't even notice. The boy, who had been so alive and bright just a few hours ago was now dead in his arms. And he couldn't accept it.

Slowly, he fell to his knees, letting the body go. Klonoa's body struck against the surface of the bell, slid down and lay beneath the bell as it started to ring. It made a deep, solemn thud, the sound washing over the hill. And then Guntz realized why Klonoa had committed suicide this way.

Whenever one of the villagers died, the body would laid beneath the bell and the bell was rung once, striking its deep note to the other villagers' hearts.

Klonoa had killed himself and mourned himself in this way, for he knew that no one would mourn someone like him.

Slowly, Guntz picked up the gun Klonoa had used, stained with drying blood. He looked blankly at it, not wiping the blood off or doing anything at all. It was only at dawn he acted.

He heard the sound of the villagers at the bottom of the hill, getting closer. He quickly picked up the gun and fled, with one thought in his head.

_(I've got to get out of here)_

And he ran.

He got on his RedClan and sped off into Jugkettle, faintly hearing screams and shouts behind him, in the direction of the Bell's Hill.

-----------------------

Things had never been the same since. All the time he was doing his mission Klonoa's dead body popped into his mind, distracting him. After the mission was over - successfully too, how, he didn't know - he had to go back into Breezegale.

He dreaded it.

The first thing that happened after he set foot in Breezegale was Lolo, screaming hysterically, jumping into his arms and crying, between sobs, that Klonoa had been found dead with a note in his pocket. Guntz had asked blankly what the note had said, as if in shock, and she pulled it out, letting go of the note quickly. The note had stated why Klonoa had chosen to die next to the bell, and the reason he committed suicide in the first place.

Guntz's acting abilities were superb, and no one suspected him. Klonoa hadn't stated what gun he was going to use in the suicide, so no one knew that Guntz was partly the reason.

-----------------------

And now it was exactly one year after that.

Three hundred and sixty-five _goddamn _days.

The hunter's face had changed. The face was still cold as ever but now it was no longer full of emotion. The eyes had dulled, the sparkle gone. They were just like pieces of marble, only blue.

The rain poured down, still getting heavier. But Guntz cared no more.

He began to walk up the Bell's Hill, as Klonoa had done exactly a year ago. His steps were as unfocused and stumbling as the cabbit's had been. But he made it in the end, his eyes seeing only the bell, his destination through all the rain.

He stood next to the bell, his back to it, and pulled out a package wrapped in a towel. In it was a handgun, his handgun, which he had never used and never polished since that day. There was also a note inside, explaining why everything had happened, and that it was his fault Klonoa had died.

The handgun was still crusted with dried blood. Klonoa's blood. He took it out and put his finger on the trigger first, deciding where to put the bullet through.

Klonoa had shot himself in the wrong point of the head, giving himself a painful, slow death. Guntz knew where to shoot himself for a quick, easy death, unlike Klonoa had done.

A quick death he did not deserve.

He had to suffer like the cabbit had done. A flat smile came into the hunter's face and he put the point of the gun on his head.

With another bang -

_A death I have deserved_

- His body fell, with nothing to stop him, against the bell.

He struck the bell painfully, sliding down with a thump to the ground. Through his dimming eyes, he thought he saw a faint light coming through the endless fog and rain. His life flashed by his eyes, everything from his father's death to Klonoa, Klonoa's death, Lolo, his wasted year...

And then his hand fell limp on the ground. The hunter would never move again.

_Tonight, Klonoa, tonight..._

_It's only you and me._

-----------------------

_The deep sound the bell made rang out to all the grounds of Breezegale, seemingly mourning the death of the hunter who had made himself a legend, who had terrorized Lunatea for so long yet opened up his heart to a mere boy._

_But eventually, the sound faded away, lost between the endless rainy parade. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

...Dark, I tell you... Dark.

My feelings are only slightly better. I poured out all my anger, angst, and sadness into this fic. I wrote like mad. It only took me three hours.

But I also feel horribly guilty, seeing as I may have ruined another person's feelings about a character/their day with this fic. I'm not this kind of person, although I like writing angst.

But I never really expected this fic to be... _this _dark. I have seen even more darker fics but... Klonoa's supposed to be happy!

A friend of mine acted as a beta for this. She said that it was riveting, but also 'the most disturbing, angry and dark fic that belongs to the Klonoa section'.

Urghhhh... my head.


	5. 04: GuntzxLeo: Surprise Treat

This drabble is overdue, I know. Self-unit is extremely ashamed. (Hangs head)

Some Guntz x Leorina cuteness. Although I know this couple exists, I haven't yet seen any fanfics with this couple. O.o

I do hope to see some of this couple soon - I know I'm totally 'Guntz x Klonoa Moeness' obsessed, but it's nice to have a bit of hetero now and then. Heh...

I'm going to do something, a unique couple next time. Something that doesn't involve Guntz proclaiming his love for the little dream traveller, but it'll be rather... surprising... O.o

-----

"What a night this has been..." Was Guntz's first thoughts as he collapsed on his sofa. The clock on the wall ticked 11 o'clock.

It was Hallowe'en, the night when ghosts and spirits roamed free. Actually, the ghosts and spirits were just children and teenagers in costumes wandering around, but it was great fun nonetheless. Breezegale was no exception to the rule. The hunter's lips lifted in a small smile as he remembered going around Trick-or-treating when he was four years old. How would have anyone thought that such a sweet, bright child would grow into a dark-haired, rather angsty teen? Time was a surprising thing, and appearences could be decieving.

The golden hunter splayed himself down on the sofa, taking off his jacket. He still had a bit of Hallowe'en treats left - funny, really, seeing as Klonoa, Lolo, Chipple and Huepow came storming around to his house and held a mini-party there. He remembered their faces, so happy and cheerful. They had all left afterwards wishing Guntz a happy Hallowe'en. That had cheered up the hunter no end. His mood would last a fortnight at most - not bad.

Most of the children were gone now, although he could still hear a few creeping around outside. In a few minutes the Trick-or-treating would be over for another year. Plus, he could get some sleep, too. He hadn't had any for a couple of days or so. He was a wolf after all - he didn't need much sleep, but during the few hours in which he did, he slept like a log. Nightmares about his father haunted him no more in his sleep, now that he had gotten his revenge.

He must admit, he was rather anxious as Hallowe'en approached. He wasn't superstitious, not at all, but the memories - the countless times he had seen his father dying in his dreams - still haunted his mind every now and then, and it was increasingly disturbing to know that Hallowe'en was the time when spirits roamed the earth. But it was over for another year now, so he wouldn't have to worry.

Guntz lay down and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

_Ding-_

Who was it now? One of the children? Guntz was roused from the sofa, annoyed, but he couldn't turn anyone down even if it was near midnight and he did need sleep. He drowsily got up to the front door, opening it.

"Happy Hallowe'en, Guntz... Oh...?" The redhead standing at the door looked surprised to see him. To be honest, so was he.

"Leorina? I thought you were too old for this?"

"Adults do it all the time, I've seen them." Leorina smiled, her cheeks slightly pink. "Trick or treat?"

"Treat, I guess." Guntz laughed. Seeing Leorina had cheered him up; why, he didn't know, but he'd been looking forward to seeing her since two months ago. The Sky Pirate had kind of grown in him, and he felt very affectionate towards her all the time. The hunter turned to walk to the kitchen.

"I heard that you had the sweetest thing in the whole of Lunatea here." Leorina said, making him pause.

"Did Klonoa say that? I bet it was all the chocolate I gave him. If you mean the most sweetest thing, I guess you'll like Turkish Delight-" He was cut off when the girl in front of him placed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Silly," She giggled softly. "I don't mean candy, Guntz. I mean this." And without hesitation, she brought his face closer and placed a soft kiss on the hunter's lips, much to his surprise. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was electrifying.

And _damn it all_, it felt _good._

Leorina was blushing deeply as she pulled away. She couldn't look Guntz in the eyes, and turned, running away.

"L... Leo!" Guntz cried, reaching out. Leorina didn't stop, but slowed down, looking back at him hesistantly.

"Do you want to... meet up in the Bell's Hill at Sunday night?" He shouted, hoping Leorina would agree. The Sky Pirate nodded, and gave him a small, shy smile. She turned fully towards him, meeting his eyes again.

"By the way, Guntz... you look good with only your shirt on."

And then she ran off, disappearing into the darkness.

Guntz closed the door, touching his lips disbelievingly. Leorina had just stolen his first kiss; it had happened just so suddenly, he hadn't been expecting it - but it was lovely. The most sweetest thing he ever felt in years.

A grin came into his face, and he chuckled, lying down on the sofa again. He checked the calender hanging on the wall, making sure that Sunday was the right date.

Smiling still, Guntz the Bounty Hunter drifted to sleep, waiting for Guy Fawkes' Day.

-----

Yeah, Guy Fawkes' Dayness. Fireworks are much LOVE, isn't it? You're now left wondering if their date in November 5th works out well. I thought about doing a sequel drabble, but maybe, maybe not...

Amazing how Hallowe'en treats can make you write.


	6. 05: LeoxGarlen: Traitor

**Disclaimer:** Klonoa and related characters belong to Namco. There are so many characters I would simply love to own... but that is damn near impossible.

THE IRONY!!! NOOOO!!!!

**Summary: **A conflict. Another conflict. Then it turns into something else.

**Warning: **This contains character death, and severe emotional trauma. Some may be repulsed by this, and if that is so please click the back button immediately.

**Author's Note:** Angsty fic again. The pattern of fics are now like: Fluff, Insane Fluff, Extreme Angst, Fluff...

But... but... ANGST IS THE BOMB!!!

Sorry 'bout that. I'm just like, _really _high on coffee, that's all...;;;;

Now for the fic.

---------------

I shouldn't have been crying in the first place. It _is_ my fault, I guess. _I _don't cry. People in my position _never_ cry.

I'm a Sky Pirate, and I've always called myself that. But either way, I can't help the fact that I'm a thief _anyway_.

But it was like a betrayal.

Janga himself had hurt be so badly.

I know, I messed up in my mission. How difficult is it to infiltrate the Sky Temple and grab a damn Priestess, for Claire's sake? But I screwed the whole thing up, and Janga and Joka had to fix it up themselves. I had paid the price.

But he'd never been like that to me before, he had never hit me around the face, he had never made me bleed before...

When he was done, I ran out as fast as I could. But considering what he'd done to me and my ego, it was nowhere near fast enough.

I was crying.

I hadn't cried in years.

I ran into my room and shut the door, hiding myself next to the bed, facing the wall. I didn't get up on it; I didn't deserve such comfort. Mere minutes later, the door opened and shut again, but I didn't look at the door. It wasn't Janga, and that was all I cared.

Such ignorance is fatal in my job.

"Hey, Leo!" Great. Bloody perfect. It just had to be _him_.

I didn't answer. I just stared at the wall as if I had not heard.

Obviously, he wasn't used to being ignored. He sat down on the bed and jerked my shoulders, shaking me roughly.

_"Leorina!" _He shouted. Short fuse, as always. Typical.

I wriggled out of his grip, facing the wall again. "Back off. I'm not in the mood..."

He paused and leaned towards me. "Leorina? What's the matter?" Well, that was new, coming from him. He never showed concern to anyone. The only interest he ever showed was to his studies and countless amounts of mecha, but this concern for me... it seemed true.

"Nothing. Just leave me be..."

"Come on, Leorina. I'm not an idiot. Who hurt you?" His face darkened and his fists clenched, and I could tell he was vengeful. "Tell me who it was. I know _someone_ did _something_ to you."

"It was Janga... I screwed up and he... hit me."

There was a tense silence, a sharp intake of breath. "I'll kill him." He muttered under his breath, his unpatched eye glistening dangerously.

"Garlen..."

"He _hurt _you!" He spat violently, his robotic fist clenching. "I'm going to _kill_ that _bastard_!" And then he stormed out.

He was angry. Very angry, to the point of insanity. Everyone knew not to approach him when he got like that.

But he wasn't going to take his anger out on Janga.

...could... could he?

I gasped. Garlen was a very violent person when angered. Whenever someone got on his nerves, that someone would always pay for it. But Janga... Janga was his right-hand man, and without him the plan might fail. Garlen wasn't one to risk anything like that.

Then I realized it.

He knew that I'd got what I'd deserved. Janga had every right to punish me for messing up so badly, and Garlen knew that all too well. Andf he was protesting against the whole thing.

He was going against his own rule.

Arlen wouldn't take such a risk, he would not say something like that unless he...

meant it...

No!

I quickly stood up, and threw open my door, strapping my communicator on. I ran down the corridor, my fingers fumbling with the communicator, trying to get the right frequency. I finally got it, and quickly raised it to my lips, getting ready to speak.

"Janga, are you there? This is Leorina! Listen, there is-" But that was all I managed to get out.

A shot.

I heard it clear as anything in the communicator.

No...

Janga was dead...

I knew it.

---

I don't know how I got back. I was sitting with my back agaisnt the wall, staring blankly at nothing, the communicator still in my hand. It seemed that eternity passed by, but it was only a few minutes or so in reality.

Then I heard his voice - again, I had not paid attention to the door.

"Leo..."

I couldn't answer. I couldn't look up, because then I would only say it, and if I said it, there would be no going back.

"... You know I had to do it, right...?"

That snapped my last strands of self control. Even though I already knew what had happened, hearing him actually admit it was more than I could take.

And I said the word I'd tried to avoid.

_"Traitor..."_

He took a step back. "Leo, I only-"

_**"No!"** _I screamed, jumping to my feet, glaring at him. **_"Traitor!!!!"_**

He seemed about to protest, but then all the strength went out of his body, and he slumped on the floor. "Yes..."

Yes? Was that all he could say? He'd just killed Janga! He'd done it without thought! He'd... he'd betrayed us!

There was only one thing I could do. Trembling, I took down the knife that hung from the wall. He had to die for this.

When I turned back around, he was already on his knees, taking off his hat and eyepatch. He was disgraced and dishonoured, and would die that way.

I dind't want him to do that. I don't know why.

"Garlen... put your eyepatch back on..."

He looked at me questioningly, but did so. I pointed the knife at him.

"...Any last words?"

He sighed deeply. "I haven't apologized." With that, he looked at me, his gaze piercing mine.

"He hurt you, Leorina... I just had to do it..."

The tone of his voice was beyond what my mind could bear. I threw the knife at his heart, and it was over.

I was still trembling.

---

It was weird; I'd done the right thing, but it still didn't seem right. He was a traitor - he'd mudered our one of our gang's most important advisor, and he had to pay for it.

But it hurt... in an odd way.

He came back here. He knew what would happen. He knew he was a traitor of the worst sort, and still he came back to me.

He did it all for me.

And that realization was like another stab in the heart.

I pulled the knife away from his body, and went limp, falling on the bed.

I trace a path, pointing the knife at my throat. It was my fault; it was all my fault. If I hadn't been crying, none of this would have happened.

No...

I had to keep going.

The gang needs me. I have to stay alive. I'm in charge now, and I'm the only one who can pull this off.

Maybe... maybe I'll be a traitor myself one day. And I might be lying on the floor in a pool of blood, while my killer agonizes over my body.

So I'm here now. I'm just staring up at the celing, the knife no longer pointing at me but close enough that the stench of blood reaches me, and I can still sense the heat from my fingertips.

And I notice something.

I'm still crying.

-----------

Weird, crack pairing. Even weirder story.

I don't know what happened with this; I promise I'll have a fluffier fic next time. Angstyness can get tiring once in a while.

Solitary Shadow over and out.


	7. 06: JanxGun: It Does Funny Things to You

**Disclaimer:** Guntz and Janga do NOT belong to ... gether. (is hit with a bazooka) Alright, alright, They belong to Namco.

**Warning:** This contains HUGE sexual hints and pervy/pedophile-ish elements. It may damage your mind forever, so swiftly click the back button unless you happen to actually _like_ this kind of thing.

**Summary:** Janga gets drunk. Picks a fight with Guntz. Guntz loses. Janga carries him to his apartment. Things go from there.

**Author's Note:** I'm practically spewing out those little oneshots by the handful now. I just felt very guilty, y'know... being overdue... but the result was... scary. REALLY scary. OMG.

I'm not sure whether this can be called fluff. There isn't any angst present, and there's implications of 'having fun', but- (shrugs) 'Tis onesided pairing, should I say.

I don't even like this pairing much ('So why are you writing it?!' I hear you scream.)... I had this... trippy moment when this popped into my head. It was practically screaming to be written, plus it seemed too good to be wasted, so I wrote it.

Pity me, my dear readers. Pity me and weep to see how much my writing has degenerated.

---------

"I swear it to Lunatea, I'm going to _kill _you," Guntz muttered darkly as Janga tightened the knot.

"Uh-huh." Janga only replied, a small grin spreading on his face. The hunter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. Once I get out of here, I'm so going to get my guns, _hit you_ on the head-"

"Hmm."

"-_shoot_ you, _hit_ you, _blow you up_ with my missile launcher-"

"Yeah."

"-I'm going to, like, _kill_ you-"

"Uhuh."

"JANGA!!!" Guntz finally screamed, writhing against the bonds that now tightly bound him to the bedposts. "You're not listening! I'm being SERIOUS, all right?!" He growled and struggled to untie the knot that bound his feet, but a hand - a purple, poison-clawed hand - stopped him.

"Oh, but I _was_ listening, Guntz my sweetheart." Janga replied with another grin. "Shocking though those threats may be, may I remind you that you _did_ lose the battle against me, and was knocked out in the process, making yourself vunerable." He giggled - Guntz's fur shot up at the freaky sound - and rubbed the hunter's cheeks. "I'm highly inclined to believe that you're not in a position to argue, my sexy babe."

Guntz just stared at Janga. "You're a jackass," He finally spat. "_Fucking_ child rapist."

"Ooh, someone's getting frisky now, are we?" Janga merely countered, handcuffing one of the hunter's wrists to the bedpost. "Be thankful that I've left one of your hands free, sweetie-pie."

"You're drunk. Drunk as _fuck_, from what I can smell over _here_."

"Ten bottles of vodka and still going strong." Janga giggled again, and then -

He broke into song.

"My bonnie lies o'er the _ocean_, my bonnie lies o'er the _sea_-"

Guntz rolled his eyes again, groaned and sank into the bedsheets, as if he wanted nothing more than to melt into the bed. He glared daggers at Janga, who was putting his hat away now.

"Bring back, bring back, oh bring back my bonnie to me, _to meee_-" The purple cat was singing at the top of his voice, almost screeching the words, and terribly off key indeed. After what seemed like five years Janga finished the song, and eyed Guntz with a sly look, fingering the whip he held in one hand.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"You suck." Guntz muttered.

Janga grinned from ear to ear, not looking unlike a Cheshire Cat as he put down the whip and lowered himself onto the bed. "Well, seeing as you asked so nicely, Guntz my dear-"

For the rest of the night, Guntz the Bounty Hunter had no complaints.

--------

What the f-

I really, really think I'm going crazy.

O-o


	8. 07: KloxJillius: Lipstick Message

**Disclaimer:** Klonoa and related characters belong to Namco, as I said so many times before. Ughhhhh.

**Summary: **Klonoa finds a friend of his and an incident occurs between the two, leaving both of them in a mess. A message, however, may change all...

**Warning:** Fluff. And just the teeniest bit of angst, but not really much. This pairing is yaoi, so that's a warning to you.

**Author's Note:** Well, The pairing Noma the Fox suggested (in DeviantArt) came into my mind. In a way, that pairing can make some sense - so I, loving a challenge as usual, went ahead and wrote it.

It's not particularly weird, which is more than I can say for the last one... (shudders)

So thank you for the inspiration, Noma. This one's for you.

---------------------------------

"Where is he?" Klonoa muttered, as he skidded down the small hill. "I swear that guy has some serious issues..." He sighed and ran a hand over his headfur, lookng around. "... Why would he just suddenly disappear otherwise?"

Klonoa's ears perked up suddenly, and he listened hard for a minute. Finally, his face brightened and he ran, to the sourse of the sound.

"There you are!" He shouted as the person he was addressing came into view.

The person in question didn't turn around as Klonoa approached, but showed enough signs to let the dream traveller know that he was aware of him.

"... Hello, Klonoa." He said quietly, not turning around.

"Jillius, why are you out here? It's freezing!" Klonoa sat down next to the young man. "Don't you feel cold?"

"Not really." There he was; enigmatic, calm and emotionless as usual. His golden eyes normally showed no emotion at all, and neither did his face. It was a required thing to do, of course - emperors normally weren't supposed to show unnecessary emotions. Jillius was the kind of person who could keep his face straight while being _very_ amused at the same time. A truly unique type.

... But then, the incident a few months ago, concerning the subject of dreams, had left him shaken. Jillius still refused to speak of the sorcery he went through, merely saying that there were things in the world that were best left unsaid. Ever since that time, he had turned into a quiet, rather depressed person.

Emperors nearly always showed no unnecessary emotions - and Jillius didn't show them at all.

And that confused Klonoa.

"... You've changed." Klonoa murmured, causing Jillius to turn around.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're so quiet now, and you're disappearing for hours at a time without notice. Do you always come here?" The emperor didn't answer for a minute, only staring at Klonoa with calm eyes, and Klonoa was just beginning to feel uneasy when he suddenly smirked and turned towards the sky once more.

"I do need relaxation too, you know. I just want to escape from this monotonous life sometimes. Yes, I always come here." He sighed. "Being an emperor is fifty jobs too many. I never knew that... this job will be _this_ difficult." The young emperor turned and looked at Klonoa again, his gaze calm yet piercing. "But what choice do I have? I inherit this throne. It's the way I was born."

"Ever thought of settling down with a partner?" Klonoa asked, now very curious indeed. Jillius merely shook his head, smiling, and the two were silent for another minute or so.

"You're going back to Breezegale tomorrow, am I correct?" The emperor suddenly asked. Klonoa looked startled for a moment, but then nodded.

"It's been a few weeks since I've been here. I'll need to go back soon."

"Pity." Jillius sighed again. "I was just being used to you being around. It does get a bit lonely sometimes, you know..."

Klonoa didn't want Jillius to be lonely; he had already experienced horrors that one could not begin to imagine, and loneliness would only worsen the pain. The cabbit wanted to comfort him at least.

But he didn't know how to.

Or maybe he did...

"Jillius?" Klonoa asked tentatively. The emperor looked towards him, his eyes still so calm and serene. The cabbit took a deep breath, and did the only thing he could think of that would lessen Jillius's pain.

He leaned towards the older man and nuzzled against him, kissing him gently on the cheek.

Unfortunately, Jillius reacted instantly; Klonoa found himself being thrown off, and the emperor was suddenly on his feet, glaring.

"What in Lunatea's name do you think you're _doing?_" He shouted, his eyes blazing angrily. Klonoa got up, shaken and confused.

"But Jillius... I-" He reached out to the emperor, and again, Jillius slapped his hand away.

_"Don't you dare touch me again." _He snarled, and then he was gone.

---------

He supposed it was his fault after all; Jillius wasn't used to being touched like that. Also, it was perfectly natural that he disliked being touched, mainly because what he'd went through a few weeks ago.

But still...

Klonoa buried his head on the pillows and sighed. Why hadn't he thought about that before he acted? Things got so frosty between the two after the incident, that Klonoa left as soon as he'd got back to the palace. He couldn't bear to face Jillius after what had happened.

Being back in Breezegale, though, did little to improve his mood. It had been a full week since that had happened, and he was still agonizing over it.

"Klonoa?" Lolo's bright voice sounded in the doorway. He sat up, slightly annoyed, but he was going to listen to what she wanted to say anyway. The priestess girl was standing on the doorstep, shuffling through a bunch of mail.

"What are you doing here, Lolo?" Klonoa asked tiredly. Lolo simply smiled and handed him a bundle of envelopes.

"You've been really quiet recently. Is something wrong?"

"Just tired, that's all. I think I'll just stay home for a while." Lolo nodded and said goodbye, running towards Chipple's house. Klonoa retreated to his room and looked through the envelopes.

It was just the usual stuff; junk mail, notes from people he knew, that sort of thing. However, Klonoa's gaze fell on the last envelope, the adress written in an unfamillar hand. It was written in red ink - very dark ink, at that.

In fact, it looked almost exactly like lipstick.

Klonoa opened the envelope, and instantly recognized the seal stamped on the top-left of the paper.

'Jillius? He's written to me?' Now very curious indeed, the cabbit read through the letter. This was what it said:

---------

I really must say this, Klonoa.

You are an idiot.

You. Are. An. Idiot.

I mean, what was that thing all about?! We're not meant to be associated in that way! Have you forgotten that I'm an emperor? Have I ever asked you to give me a kiss like that? People do not go around kissing me. I never asked you to do that.

... I really don't know what to do with you.

I do wish to apologize too, for what happened; I didn't mean to hit you like that. It was just that - it brought back memories, you know. Of everything I'd went through when I was under control.

I'm sorry now I've done that.

But I'm just completely at a loss. I don't know whether I would be able to stay friends with you at this rate. That's left me shaken.

What did you mean by that kiss? Were you simply trying to comfort me, or was it something more? I highly doubt that it was the latter, though -

... I don't know. You've managed to completely confuse me.

I should give you credit for that, maybe. No one's managed to confuse me for the last five years. Even then, I've never felt so messed up and complicated as this. Should I blame you? Or should I forget about all this?

How is that possible?

I don't want to break friends over this. You've done so much for me and I owe my life to you, in a sense. You were the only one who's really grown close to me, I must say. Normally being close to an emperor is impossible - the emperor in question would never allow it - but you've managed to. It's dangerous to become close to someone like I am, because -

Who knows what will happen if that's the case?

I'm sorry. I'm not sure where I'm trying to go with this, and I'm just complicating matters at the moment.

But it's so unnatural; men do not kiss each other. But you did so, and both of us has to deal with the consequences now.

As a result, I do not know what to do. And it's all your fault.

In addition, I hope your face hurts like hell.

---------

Klonoa felt a small smile appear on his face as he finished the letter. Although the last two lines seemed to blame Klonoa for what happened, the tone of the whole letter hinted that Jillius still cared for Klonoa.

He knew instinctively that he was forgiven. Their friendship was still intact.

The cabbit smiled and held the letter to his chest, looking out of the window.

"Oh, Jillius," Klonoa sighed. "If only you knew."

---------------------------

Hmm. Interesting. Rather rushed, I'm afraid. I'm sorry.

I have my mock SATs coming in two days. Wish me luck!


	9. 08: PaxGu: The Bomber Who Loved A Hunter

**Disclaimer:** Pango and Guntz equals Namco.

**Summary:** Pango angsts. That's all I can say about it. Onesided Pango x Guntz and heavily implied Guntz x Klonoa.

**Author's Note:** This is where the word 'WTF' comes into full use. I originally just intended the thing to be a humorous story, but when I saw the result I screamed 'What the Fuck?!' and fell around going crazy. I really don't know where the hell this one came from.

Enjoy the story of forbidden love.

--------

Oh, Guntz, when I first saw you, it was love at first sight.

The way you would stroke your guns, your long, beautiful hair, and... OH! YOUR FIT-AS-HELL BODY!!!

It made me tingle all over.

Whoever knew that... that young, manly bounty hunters could be so beautiful?!

Every day, since us three met up in Volk City, I spent the hours staring at you, looking into your suave, blue eyes. I was enchanted by your charm.

And I was so close to teeling you how I felt, and that I wanted your sexy chestfur all to myself, when that _bloody_ cabbit Klonoa ruined it _all_!!!!!!!

He thinks he can use his wide, innocent eyes, long soft ears and cute face to attract every single Lunatean on this _damn_ planet, But I never thought he would... he would make you fall under his spell! You, of all people!

Whatever would that Lolo girl think?! What about your godamned _friends_, Klonoa?! Whenever you make a new friend, the first thing you want to do is to screw them senseless! What about your CHILDREN when you grow up? Have you ever thought about the amazing number of damned HYBRID KIDS you would produce? Whoever heard of a Cabbit-Monkey or a Cabbit-Wolf? Imagine the birth defects! You're going to disrupt the _whole race of Lunateans_, you good-for-nothing, so-called Casanova!

You vile, twisted, _sick _cabbit!

Well, if you want him so much, Guntz, then go ahead. Go ahead and defile that cabbit. See if I _care._

... I _do_ care...

So I'm standing here, all alone in this dark room, dynamite strapped onto my waist. I'm holding a lighted match to the fuse as I watch you go off to make sweet, sweet love to that damned cabbit, all of my dreams and fantasies crashing down on the ground. When you find my lifeless body blown to bits everywhere, then you shall know that I... loved you...

Goodbye.

--------

What the hell did I write?!

I blame you, Mobian Hero. Your review on 'Nightmare' has polluted my mind. Thank you. (SHOT)


	10. 09: KloGunJan: Black Christmas

**Disclaimer:** Klonoa and related characters aren't mine. The pairings I'm writing about, though, would be my creation, in a sense. As far as I know, no one has ever written an angst fic in Guntz's POV, agonizing about others and his job. x-x

**Warning:** If you're in a festive mood, please wait until Boxing Day or the 27th to read this. Or if your mood lasts longer, after the New Year. It's dark enough to ruin all your happiness. Otherwise, it's your choice.

**Summary:** Guntz angsts, reflecting back on his life. Dark. KloGunJan love triangle in perspective of the middle one.

**Genre: **Oh, come on - you should have figured it out by looking at the characters involved and the summary above.

**Rating:** M. Guntz's bad mouth, sexual themes, and general darkness.

**Author's Note:** Alright, the thing I said in 'Rainy Parade'...

I take it back. _This_ is the darkest fic I've ever written. It's angsty enough to cause chronic depression, so please don't read it if you wish to be happy. You'll be much better off reading the last chapter of 'Nightmare'.

Christmas in Lunatea isn't so happy for a certain young hunter...

------------

It's funny, really. I normally don't resort to thinking shit like _this. _Today's different, that's probably why.

It's my birthday. It's also Christmas. It's also the eleventh anniversary of when I became a bounty hunter.

Things like this usually don't really matter to me. But they do now.

I'm sixteen years old. Happy Birthday to me.

And Merry Christmas.

Probably wondering why I got to be a bounty hunter at the mere age of five, huh? That's because revenge drove me towards it. I never wanted to be a bounty hunter, never intended to be one, and _certainly _didn't know I was going to be one. I'm not being funny. I _really_ had no idea.

My father was a bounty hunter himself. He wanted me to have a quiet life, though, because he believed that being a hunter was a stupid, worthless job that doesn't give you any kind of good shit. Yet when you become one, you're one for life. He knew that our family's reputation would go up if they had a kid and raised him or her to be respectable.

... Of course, there was no kid _then. _They had me so I could be the white sheep in my badass family.

Bitter, yes. But that's the way I am.

So that's how I became a bounty hunter. Janga, my father's friend at the time, killed every single one of my family except me. And I was naive at the time. My father had been killed, so naturally I had to take revenge. I took my father's guns and trained myself.

I met face-to-face with Janga a few years after that. I was ten that year, to be exact. Only Janga didn't know who I was. I bet so, too, because by then he would have killed a shitload of people. There is no way you'll ever remember all their names, especially if you've killed them just for the _hell _of it. That's exactly what that bastard would do.

Like the time I met him.

He massacred _everyone_ he could find in the inn I was staying. Why, I didn't know - probably just for fun, or probably an assignment. I thought it was the former for a while, but now I know that it was actually the latter. He'd known Garlen for that long.

So me being me, I escaped and started to shoot at him, desperate to get my revenge.

Such ignorance.

I was stupid.

He caught me. I struggled, glaring at him, but he didn't recognize me at all.

"You shouldn't play with these things, little boy," He whispered, his odd-eyes glinting. "They can hurt you, you know." And without warning, he knocked my hand away from my pistols and swiftly climbed on top of me, ridding me of breath.

In less than six minutes, my innocence was gone. The _fucking _child molester left me lying on the deserted streets after that, no one to help me, tears of shame stinging my eyes.

I don't think I ever screamed as loud as that time in my life.

Yeah, I'm the guy who's got a hell lot of issues. For a good reason. First I was born for a selfish purpose, then my parents were killed, and then I got raped violently. Fucking _brilliant_.

Yet deep inside my mind, I want to forget about all that happened with Janga. I've been involved with him for only eleven years. That's not a long time even for a Lunatean. It's not too late to sever the connection and live my life decently, and I'll have a longer lifespan if I do that.

It's worrying, though. I still have my revenge to carry out, and it seems like it's up to me to keep him from toeing the line. Once he becomes undone, everything would become pure chaos, with nothing to stop him and Garlen. I protect several areas from him, and whenever he makes an appearence I drive him back. So without my connection to him, he will become insane and on the loose, and Volk will fall... along with Jugkettle, the Sky Temple, and probably Breezegale, too. Pretty much the whole of_ Lunatea_, to be honest.

So really, I'm protecting that. Revenge has become an excuse for me. That's what I keep on telling myself - that I want revenge. It's no use trying to hunt in a world that has been destroyed.

Klonoa, though... Klonoa would fight back. That kid's determined like that.

At first he was nothing to me; just an annoying little kid. But then, over time, he became precious to me. Someone I'd missed. Someone to support me. He's still young - hardly worth thinking about, if you're a villain - but he's powerful. _Goddamned _powerful.

It's crazy, really; it feels like that the whole of Lunatea is a kingdom of conflicts, where Janga is the sadistic terror of a king, making only his presence known, Klonoa is the prince trying to fight back, the High Priestess of Lunatea trying to make peace...

And _me_?

I'm the head guard.

I'm the protector of all; I keep the others terrified but united, in perfect line. I'm in succesion but I don't even want to rule. Lunatea is a free world, and that's how I want it to be. I can't be a hero. There's too much things about my past, too much things that bother me, too much that has yet to be forgotten. Which is ironic, because to be honest, _I'm_ supposed to the one fighting back Janga. I am the one who should be the 'prince', if Lunatea was a kingdom.

If Klonoa does succeed, and Janga falls, then my revenge instincts would be unsatisfied. I would have to kill Klonoa, in that case, to quell my lust for revenge and to pay him back for stealing my honours of killing Janga.

And that's what frightens me.

Because I think I'm in love with him.

And I'm not sure which one I'm talking about.

I get the same feeling whenever around both of them; butterflies in my stomach, fast-beating heart, the wild rush. It's like I'm sick. But I like the feeling.

Klonoa came to me first when we were all in Volk City. At first he just wanted warmth and comfort - but that soon turned into an act of immense pleasure, and I was dominant over him. That made me feel good.

He comes to me nearly every night now, his soft amber eyes locking into my ice-cold blue ones, warming my heart. He's the only one who's managed to really get to me like that. Most of the time we just stay in an embrace together, lying down in my bed, him nuzzling into my chest, asking me never to let go. I can't let go. I don't want to. It feels too good. I want to forget about everything once I'm embracing him, and I just want to stay with him for an eternity, in blissful silence. And when we do repeat our acts of pleasure, he's always submissive, looking up at me with an expression of content and happiness on his face.

Maybe even love.

I'm gentle those nights. I don't want to hurt him. Klonoa likes it that way, and he loves the side of me no one's ever seen - the gentle, yet seductive and passionate side. I like it when he kisses me. He's so innocent and beautiful, even after all those nights.

But it feels almost the same when I look back on that night with Janga - it was horrific, it was violent and rough, and it was disgusting, but every time I think about it, it's oddly alluring. It's even somewhat _orgasmic_, in a way. Although one part of me wants to forget about that night, another part wants to repeat that night again and again. Why, I have no idea.

So I think I'm in love. With both of them, probably. Fucked up, right? I'm a _hunter_. I'm an _assasin. _I'm not supposed to love _anybody_, let alone two people. _Especially_ not a lunatic, sadistic purple cat. _Especially _not a cute, innocent young cabbit.

With the former, it's more like obsession, I guess. I've been involved with Janga for such a long time, two-thirds of my life, so that I've become dependant on thoughts of Janga in order to survive.

I get scared like this sometimes. And fear just makes me more Lunatean rather than an invincible hunter.

I sometimes want to go home. And then I realize I don't _have_ a home to go back to. I reside in Breezegale now, in the same house as Klonoa and some of his friends live. I can't ever go back to my young, innocent self.

I don't even enjoy hunting... not like some people. I do them because I feel I have to. But that's just as bad, is it not? But it's my way of living. It's the only way I can survive in this harsh, cruel world.

I have never known any other life besides this. Maybe the rest of this world sucks just as bad. I don't know. I won't ever know.

But hey, it's a life. It's as good as any, I suppose.

I don't want to think more about this. Yeah, right. I always return to it every year. I hate to admit this... but I _am_ scared.

Scared of not making into the next year. Scared of making a foolish mistake. Scared of not being there when Klonoa or anyone needs me. Scared of getting caught. Scared that any target I kill will be my last...

Scared of being a hunter. Yeah, I've said it.

I'd never abandon my life like this. Not in a million years. I still have so much to do.

But I don't want to be afraid any more, either.

I'd do pretty much anything, to be honest, to be not afraid any more.

There's my pistol in my hands. Maybe I'll do it. After all, if I'm dead, it's not going to matter much to me if Janga and Garlen take over, if Klonoa fights against them, if the world of Lunatea falls apart. I'll be free.

It's at my head now. That's the real way to live, to be in charge of your own life, not enslaved to whatever the whole world wants.

My finger's on the trigger now.

_Fuck_ bounty hunting,_ fuck _Janga, and _fuck _Lunatea. Yeah.

I fire.

... I always turn traitor at the end anyway.

I knew the gun wasn't loaded. But one day, I'll really do it. I know that. I don't know the events that would lead up to it, I just know that my life would end with my head pierced by a bullet and me lying in a pool of blood.

Either suicide, or Janga or Klonoa will kill me. Presumably one after the other.

I can imagine Klonoa doing it to me, tears running down his face. He would probably kill me with his own weapons if it ever comes to that. I know he will hesitate. I know that he wouldn't want to do it.

But I also know that he _will_ do it in the end, if circumstances happen that way.

And that'll be just it. But I won't care.

I'm not scared of dying. I don't want to, but I'm not scared of death at all. Once you die, you die. End of story. Even by some fucked up chain of events there happens to be an afterlife for me, it can't be worse than this one.

Maybe I am nothing but a homicidal maniac. I hate having to defile Klonoa with my body day after day. I hate living in fear every day. I hate wasting people's lives. I hate living my life.

I _hate_ this. _All_ of this. It makes me retch just thinking about it, thinking about the things I've done, and the things I do.

I want to hate myself. But I'm not sure.

I want to be free, more than anything else. One of those days, the gun will be fully loaded. And _then_ there shall be no more Shinigami Guntz.

Whoever gave me that name anyway? Being called a death-god, or even the 'Golden Death', isn't exactly flattering. But I'm golden, I'm lethal, so I suppose it's fitting. People often said I was feminine, in a way.

So that's what I am. I'm golden, what so many people want to catch (in more than one way), but deadly. The Golden Death. Yeah.

Klonoa came around. He knew it was my birthday, and he knew I was depressed, so he just came in quietly. He looked at the gun on the floor, and looked at me sadly, his eyes boring into mine once again. Then he sat on my bed with me, giving me a small hug and a kiss.

Things went from there.

So I'm lying here now, Klonoa sleeping next to me, out bodies tangled in a mass of bedsheets. He's the only source of comfort I have. He looks so peaceful, so angelic, lying here now. Such innocence and purity doesn't deserve to be tainted by someone like _me_.

Risked my life for eleven years, sacrificed my sanity and innocence during that time, and the world acknowledges that with cold, wintry snow. With only Klonoa for company. It's reasons like _that_ which makes me full of hate.

This job's a stupid piece of shit, like my father said. Once you're in, you can't get out. _Ever._

I hate it, I fucking _hate_ it, but I can't escape unless I die. And despite what I did earlier, I'm not yet ready for it.

It makes you numb to everything after a while.

I'm lying on my bed, Klonoa sleeping next to me, in a contrast of dark and light. I'm lying exposed to the world, this cold, harsh world that has forsaken me. I'm here now, clutching my other gun in my hand, staring at the ceiling, stuck in hell.

Happy Birthday to me.

I should learn not to think.

----------

Ignore me. I'm a real Scrooge, you know. This would have probably ruined your Christmas mood. I apologize for that - but this was a story that had to be written, that I just had to dredge out from my head.

If you wish to curse me for ruining Christmas, then feel free to send me a PM including all the swearwords you can think of. I can't apologize enough.

... Which is stupid, because I've done this anyway.

I always get dark and moody in holidays.


	11. 10: KloGuntz: The Investigation

**Disclaimer: **All Namco's. Not mine. Sugar creampuffs are love.

**Author's Note:** First fic to celebrate my coming-back from that LONG hiatus. Really odd, fluffy and lots of swearing.

You have been warned, xD.

--------------

A laugh.

"Klonoa! Stop it - do you want to wake him up?"

"Nah." Another laugh. "Can't help it though. He's so sweet sleeping like that."

The companion of Klonoa sighed. "You think any goddamned thing is sweet when asleep. I disagree."

"Just 'cause you can't doze off more than five seconds." Klonoa muttered. "Seriously, Jillius, you need to lighten up more. I know you're an emperor and all, but it's nice to have fun sometimes."

"Which is why I even decided to participate. Now let's get moving."

The golden hunter woke up with a start, to the sight of two complete strangers sitting on his bed. He shrieked - very much like a girl indeed - and turned on the light as quick as lightening, frantically trying to reach his pistols. Of course, they weren't there. Because when you need a pistol, you never find one, and when you eventually give up you find a pair of them.

Well, maybe the strangers weren't really strangers at all.

They were both clutching their heads, wincing. "Nice one, Guntz." The tall, purple cat... fox... whoever... muttered. "Nice one. You owe me my medical bill."

"Jillius!" Guntz gasped, clutching his chest. "Don't do that to me!"

"Blame him, not me." He pointed to a meek looking cabbit sitting next to him. The cabbit, known as Klonoa, grinned brightly - much too brightly - and waved.

"Why the _hell_ are you two here?"

"We were investigating." Klonoa replied instantly. "What else? Why would we come here otherwise when you'll just blow our brains up?"

"Investigating what?" Guntz asked irritably, still rubbing his chest. He was becoming uncomfortably aware that Klonoa was staring at him doing this with really, really bright eyes - wait, why was he making that face at him? Why was he licking his lips, for Lunatea's sake?!

"What the hell are you two up to?!" Guntz cried, and shot up instantly from his bed, knocking the two off. Klonoa stared, confused, but then he pouted.

"I told you, we were trying to find out something!"

"Finding out what, exactly?"

"We were about to tell you when you suddenly shouted at us!"

Jillius giggled.

_Really_ giggled.

Guntz and Klonoa both screamed at the top of their lungs, their fur shooting up as they were very effectively freaked out. Jillius laughed smugly as the two Lunateans huddled together, whimpering.

"Works every time." He giggled again, which caused the two to whimper more.

"Guntz, do you purr?"

The sudden question caught the hunter off-guard, and he stared. "What? Why in Lunatea would you want to know that kind of crap? Do _you_ purr?"

Silence. Jillius's smile slipped, and he suddenly looked rather confused and distraught. After five minutes, he said quietly:

"I don't really _know_."

"You don't know your own _status_? What the-"

"It's not my fault! Namco made me into this cat... fox... thingy... I don't have a clue whether it's proper for me to purr or not!" Jillius wailed. "I think I'm having an identity crisis!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're always having them." Klonoa muttered and without warning, tickled the young emperor.

He found himself kissing the wall exactly five seconds later.

"Alright-" Klonoa mumbled out. "-Jillius doesn't- purr- at all." The emperor let go of Klonoa and wiped his hands on Guntz's hair, grimacing. He turned to the hunter again.

"So do you purr?"

"That is none of your goddamn business!"

"You're talking to an emperor here, Guntz. Show respect." Klonoa laughed, poking Guntz's back. The hunter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Can you two just leave me the hell alone?"

"Sure we will. Once you answer the question." Jillius answered. Guntz glared.

"Fuck's sake, Jillius. I've had a hard day. I failed to catch Janga yet again, and I couldn't pay for my fucked up bullets. My motorbike - shit-hot, I'll say - is the only thing that keeps me going right now. Does a whole shit-hot-"

"First of all, Guntz, stop cursing. You're not good at it." Jillius cut right through him, sitting down on the bed again. "Secondly, you know that you can go at least five times that speed if you just run instead of taking your RedClan?"

"Of course I know that." Guntz snapped. "I'm not daft."

"So why bother?"

"Cause I'm the Ultimate Badass! I gotta keep my shit-hot image!"

"... Right. So... the Ultimate Badass goes at 12 miles per hour?"

"_Yeah_!"

"Stop cursing, Guntz."

"Fuck your hand, man." Guntz spat.

"Drop dead in a shed, Fred." Jillius returned smartly. "You goddamned son of a bitch."

Klonoa jumped up, and with a grin, started to tickle Guntz's chin gently.

"What the fu-" Guntz cried, but after a second his yells were replaced with a soft, gentle... purr.

"Awwwwwwwww!!!!" Klonoa screamed with the cuteness of it all. "HE'S SO CUUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEE!!!!!" With another scream, he jumped on top of Guntz, snuggling into the warm fur. "Who's my creampuff, then?" The cabbit purred.

Guntz screamed in horror.

-------

Meanwhile, Jillius had slipped out, and was calmly listening to the screams and purrs coming from the house. Smirking, he turned away.

"_Lunateans_." He muttered as he walked away to the darkness.

--------------------------------

O,o

Okay...


	12. 11: GuntzLolo: No One Else

"Alright, everyone. Take a seat." The young teacher's voice echoed through the classroom. Every student, wearing alike uniforms (except several) instantly fell quiet and grabbed a seat, watching their teacher hopefully.

He always taught his clases in a fun way, making all the boring facts meaningful and funny in some way. Like the time they were learning about royalty. Well, they were in highschool after all, and they needed to know all the facts in order to pass the test. Which totally sucked. In fact, this topic was so incredibly boring that even teachers avoided it like the plague. But this perticular teacher had just waltzed his students through it all, summing up the entire topic in just a few lessons - and his class all passed their exam with an average of 95 out of 100. He was one good teacher and everyone knew it. Everyone knew his name - Jillius. He said that no one should call him 'sir', 'mister' or anything like that. He had allowed his students to call him by his first name. Brilliant.

"Register time. Chipple?"

"Here." The wannabe-boxer replied.

"Good. Huepow?"

"Here!" The blue-furred boy waved his hand energetically, and fell off his chair, turning into his usual ball-like shape. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Pleased to see that you are so energetic to learn. Klonoa?"

"Here!" The young cabbit smiled widely. The teacher smiled back. "Let's see the usual thing, then." Klonoa nodded, and took out his Wind Ring. With a cry of "Ruprudu!", a Wind Bullet shot out from the jewel part of the ring. Jillius laughed.

"Looks like you're still you. Leorina?"

"Bonjour, mousieur." A sultry voice answered him. In the corner, the Sky Pirate smiled softly.

"Salut, mademoiselle Leorina. Ca va?" Jillius returned smartly, leaving Leorina in a small confused daze. "Guntz?"

Silence.

"Is he not here?" "He-"

A crash and the door opened.

Guntz, dressed in crooked uniform and wearing engineer boots with his hair down to his waist, came swaggering into the class.

"Why are you late?"

"Shootin' practice with my old man. 'Couldn't miss the opportunity when my old man isn't even around that often, guv'nor." Klonoa rolled his eyes at that, while Leorina looked bored and prepared to throw an ink pellet at Guntz.

"Fine. You're here, and that matters - take a seat." Jillius signed the register and put it down on the desk. Guntz simply nodded and walked away, sitting next to Klonoa. The young cabbit looked surprised at that, but Guntz merely looked down at him and raised one eyebrow, indicating that he wasn't in the mood for childish stuff at the present moment.

"Turn to page two hundred and three. Today we are learning about the Agricultural Revolution in Lunatea, which is probably one of the most boring, crappy topics in history." Several kids laughed. "So I'm going to keep it short and direct. This apparently comes out in your exams." Groans echoed from all around the class.

The ink pellet, fired by Leorina, hit Klonoa instead of Guntz. Klonoa rubbed his face, shrieking, and Guntz looked at him with a strange stare. Klonoa turned away, blushing.

"Miss Leorina, you can have a detention for that." Jillius said calmly, and turned to the blackboard. "The Agricultural Revolution took place some three hundred years ago-"

"I don't really mind a detention," Leorina whispered, giggling. "As long as he's in the room as well!"

"Leorina, you're terrible." Lolo muttered. "You can get done for that!"

"So what?" Leorina sighed dreamily.

"-Work through questions one to five. Twenty minutes, as each of those questions require a mini-essay. Personally, I don't see the point, but the curriculum says so, so you have to do it."

All the class groaned and turned their eyes to their exercise books, working their way through the tough questions.

"Jillius-san." Guntz shot up his hand.

"Don't call me that, for heaven's sake." Jillius sighed. "Yes, Guntz?"

"Can I have a pen, guv?"

"Why don't you have your own?"

"Run out."

"Where's your spare?"

"Home."

"You do know the school requirement, Guntz?"

"Yeah."

"You need to have at least three at school. So I don't see why you complain of your pen running out."

"Fine, I'll just borrow Klonoa's." Guntz slipped the pen out of Klonoa's hand and started to write.

"Guntz, give that back at once."

No reply.

"Guntz, I said, give that back."

"For (swearword)'s sake, I want a frickin' pen! Is that so wrong?"

"_Get out of my class!_" Jillius suddenly shouted, pointing outside.

A stunned silence followed.

Guntz looked shocked for a while, but then, he stood up casually and walked out with a swagger. Jillius followed him outside and shut the door, and the class could hear the footsteps walking away, in the direction of the headmaster's office.

No one said anything for a while.

The silence was only broken by a soft voice. "Poor Guntz," Klonoa whispered quietly.

"'Poor Guntz'?" Leorina repeated incredulously. "He was horrible to you!"

"He's just misunderstood." Klonoa murmured. "I'm sure he's kind inside."

"Oh, please." Lolo muttered. "Guntz? Kind? Tch. The day that happens is the day when Namco brings out a Klonoa Heroes soundtrack."

"In other words, never." Chipple piped up. Lolo and Leorina both nodded.

"Guntz is such a bloody schizophrenic." Leorina said. "Shame, though. He's nearly as good-looking as Jillius-san."

"Leorina!" Lolo shouted. "Don't!" Leorina said nothing, but stuck her tongue out.

"I know something about Jillius you lot don't." She boasted, twirling her pen. "Well, I'll tell you - he's a monarch! He's a member of the royal family."

"What?!" Klonoa cried, sitting up. "You're having a laugh, Leo, right?"

"No, seriously. I heard them talking about it in the staffroom. Jillius is royal, but he wanted to get away for a while so he hid away." Leorina leaned back down. "So I'll be looking forward to that detention with him tonight, then."

Just then, Jillius burst in, looking very distraught. "They've found me!" He muttered, reaching and packing his bag quickly. "I have to leave the country!" And just as suddenly, he ran out and down the corridor, disappearing from sight.

Silence.

Guntz walked back in, smoking a cigarette and listening to his MP3 player. He took one look at the dumbstruck students, and gave them the one-finger salute.

"Yo," He smirked. "What's up?"

Further conversation was disrupted, however, as the assistant headmaster, Janga, walked in. "Continue working," He growled. "And as for you lot, turn to page two hundred and five. You are no longer learning about the basic facts of Agricultural Revolution." He grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Instead, you're going to write five essays and analyze every bullet point there."

Klonoa heaved a sigh, and opened up his heavy book to page two hundred and five. The page read:

"Klonoa and related characters are copyrighted to Namco. The authoress, Solitary Shadow, makes no profits from any of her fanfiction, and will continue to earn nothing. This chapter is a part of Kiss and Tell, S.S's pride and joy, and is not canon in any way. Namco, 1997 to current year, has owned Klonoa and other characters mentioned in the chapter."

--------------------------

Yes, people.

... That whole story was the disclaimer. And believe it or not, that story took less than I normally take on the average disclaimer you see on my stories. I usually try to think of a witty disclaimer, but if you're not bursting with ideas that takes a long time. This one took me just ten minutes, which is a record.

You might be laughing hysterically/saying 'WTF?'/cursing me right now. I just got fed up with the disclaimers we usually write, so I took a different take on things. Sorry if it freaked you out.

Now for the real story. The mood of this one, however, is far from lighthearted. So you might decide to read, weep bucketfuls (optional), and review/depart with a one-finger salute. Or you can just review on the disclaimer. O.o

-----------------------------------

"Why did you leave me..."

Lolo walked along the bank of the river, head bowed, her priestess hat clasped in her hands. She had no desire to return to the Temple, however, for she'd given up. There was no point anymore. She had no one to support her, no one to work together, no one to care for her.

With him gone, she'd lost all she'd ever cared for.

Slowly, she raised her eyes, the once-bright blue eyes dull and blank, etched within it sorrow. She looked out to the vast river, the sun shining on the water, and could not help but think that the blue reminded her of him. She reached out an arm, as if to try to grasp the water, but stopped herself.

Klonoa wasn't ever coming back.

It was not that he was dead; it would have been better if he had been. No, he had been banished to the world of nightmares, where he would never wake up and never return.

With a sudden burst of frustration and rage, she threw the priestess hat into the water. The hat seemed to sink for a moment, and bobbed back to the surface, the current quietly carrying the hat away, off into the sunset. Feeling somewhat regretful, tired and sick, Lolo sat down and sighed, burying her face into her hands.

"Must you torment me so?"

She sat there for a long time, uncomprehending, her mind going round in endless loops. Night fell over Lunatea, but it mattered no more to her.

She couldn't live like this; she knew it was stupid, she still had so much to live for. She still had her friends. But she had loved Klonoa more than any of them. Her inability to do anything, the hopeless situation she was in tortured her conscience endlessly, until her mind was filled with despair and her body grew colder. She shivered, but only curled up more, doing nothing else to stop catching a chill. Her eyes were closed, her breathing heavy and laboured. But then, she remembered another person on her mind just as she was near unconsciousness.

Guntz the Bounty Hunter.

The hunter infuriated her so much, but she could not help but feel sorry for him. His sapphire eyes, filled with cold anger and hate, were eyes that had seen too much, too young. His eyes, although seemingly emotionless, were filled with so much sorrow and guilt once you looked closely.

_Why_ was she thinking of him? Guntz had never shown kindness to her. He had shown kindness to Klonoa, to Pango, to most of the residents of Breezegale - but he was oblivious to her. He showed no interest. He didn't care.

Lolo made up her mind.

She stood up, and walked closer to the water's edge, letting her shoes soak. She hesitated for a while, but then kept on walking, until she was up to her waist in water. She closed her eyes, whispering a final prayer. She was like a sort of vision, her pale complexion providing stunning contrast to the darkness of the night.

Lolo opened her eyes again, looking up to the beautiful full moon above, reminded of that time, years ago, where she'd been kidnapped and held prisoner. Klonoa had come to rescue her.

With Guntz...

She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the water, the cold liquid washing over her body, whirling around her, an escape.

Lolo welcomed the inky abyss. She could hear shouting above the surface, and wondered if she was dead. Then, suddenly, a hand reached out to grab her wrist, pulling her out...

But she was already unconscious.

-----

Lolo awoke in a white room. The sun shone brightly outside the window. She sat up, confused; was this heaven? Or was she...

She looked down, to see pink blankets wrapped around her. Her hands were the same, and she could feel, the only thing different being a scar down her palm.

She was very much alive.

In her moment of confusion, she looked around, and saw something unexpected.

Guntz lay in the other side of the room, lying on a bed. He seemed completely out of it. Before she could try to figure out this odd twist of events, the door opened and Pango came in.

"Are you feeling alright now, Lolo?" He asked softly. Lolo nodded, dumbstruck.

"Why... am I here?" She stammered. Pango looked grim.

"We were passing by when you sank into that water. Guntz ran out and grabbed you before you drowned. He sure struggled a lot, though. He collapsed when he got you out safely to land." The older, fatherly man shook his head. "You two've been here for two days. You're fine-" Here Pango smiled softly. "-But I'm worried about Guntz. He's just been lying there. No response at all."

Pango moved to check Guntz's temperature, and Lolo could see him now - his face pale, deathly pale, with closed eyes that never flickered. He was an image of death.

-----

For two more days, Guntz lay in a coma-like state. Lolo, who had recovered somewhat, helped to nurse him. The fifth day, he awoke, and without another word he nodded and walked out, leaving Pango and Lolo alone.

"How rude..." Lolo muttered, but Pango gave her such a look she shut up instantly.

"You can't blame him, Lolo." He sighed. "He's been through more than you would ever imagine. His father was murdered in front of him when he was only five years old. That's why he's so intent on catching Janga - he'd killed his father. And then, when he seemed happier, Klonoa got banished." Pango sighed again.

"Can you imagine just how_ great _his grief was?" Pango turned to look at the shocked girl. "Look at his arms, Lolo. He's dying inside."

"I... I never knew." Lolo whispered. "I thought he didn't care about me..."

"He cared for Klonoa, Lolo. And he saved you from the river. If he hadn't cared, he would have done nothing." Pango looked outside the window. "Saving you... that might have awakened his personality more."

Lolo stood up. "Where do you think he is?"

"Probably at his hut?"

Lolo nodded, said thanks and ran out.

-----

Guntz was not at his hut; no one had seen him, either. Lolo was about to give up when she found him, standing in the river, fully clothed, not moving. As she watched, he walked slowly forwards, immersing himself in the river further, up to his knees, and then to his waist. He was quite deep in now, as he was quite tall for his age.

He reached behind his head and untied his long, black hair, which tumbled down his shoulders like a dark, glistening, moonlit lake. His hair was long enough so that the end of it barely brushed the surface of the water.

"Guntz." Lolo called out, standing at the bank of the river. Guntz looked back with his blank, sapphire eyes, but said nothing.

"Guntz... come out, _please_." She pleaded. "I-"

She found herself speechless after that, as Guntz slowly walked back up to the bank, water dripping from his lower half but not caring. He stood in front of her, and he still had not said anything. Lolo noticed his arms were bare, his sleeves pulled up, and dozens of scars marking his otherwise flawless, obsidian skin. A razor blade cut marked the top of his right palm.

Lolo reached out and took his right hand, covering his scar with hers. Looking at the beaded, red lines, Lolo suddenly felt tears rushing to her eyes; she'd never known. She had never noticed how much pain Guntz was going through. She let herself break down in front of him, holding his hand desperately, as if that was the only thing that mattered.

She stopped, though, when she felt a warm arm wrapping around her waist. Guntz was holding her, his long, soft hair falling onto her face, cradling her against his chest.

"You shouldn't be out here, Lolo." He murmured, his voice soft, gentle and laced with the faintest of sadness. "You might get a chill."

"_Idiot_," Lolo cried. "I'm sorry, Guntz... I never realized."

"It's not your fault." He whispered.

They sat down on the bank of the river, watching the now-fading moon and stars dotted around the darkening sky. Lolo let Guntz hold her; his strong arms encircled her waist, the hunter nuzzling her cheek gently. At the moment, no one else mattered, and Lolo realized that sometimes life has no answers, and that life must go on. They could heal each other with their own pain, and that was the only thing that was important.

-----------------------------

Okay... now... what... I really have no idea what was going on here. It changed from suicidal to spiritual, and I'm not entirely sure what I wanted to say.

But did you like it?


	13. 12: KloGuntz: Swimming Lessons

**Disclaimer:** Life is a Joliant, old chum - Come to the Joliant! Right, okay, the song's from 'Cabaret' and the characters from Namco's Klonoa series. I own no characters, and make no money from this fiction or any of other fics.

**Author's Note:** This one's more about swimming rather than fluff, shall I say. The fluff's only at the end, and if you can't swim, you might enjoy the story more. Although this may not be true.

O.o

------------------

"That's it!" A voice shouted from the house one morning. A few startled birds flew off from the roof of the house.

Inside, Guntz the Bounty Hunter pointed a finger at a rather pale-looking cabbit. "Klonoa, I'm going to teach you to swim once and for all. I'm not having you get permanent hydrophobia. You've got to learn before it's too late, and that's that!"

Klonoa whined and hid behind the cushions.

-----

"But Guntz..." The cabbit whimpered a few days later, as they walked to Jugkettle, where Guntz had booked a hotel for two weeks. "Do I really have to learn to swim?"

"Yes." The hunter said simply.

"But... I'm a cabbit, Guntz! It's natural for us to fear water!"

"It's time that rule was broken, then." Guntz replied, and said no more. Klonoa groaned. Talking to the hunter was like making conversation to a rock.

"There's the hotel." Guntz pointed to a building, made of marble. "Two weeks, Klonoa. I expect you to be diving by that time."

"Just kill me now." Klonoa muttered.

Little did he know that circumstances would change.

-----

The hotel was quite luxurious, the furnishings beautiful yet not too posh. Guntz had good taste. He took a quick look around of the suite itself - a marble shower and bathroom, two bedrooms, a living room area, and a closed door which he vowed to investigate later. Klonoa set down his bag and looked out of the window, seeing the sea of Jugkettle spread out across the horizon. It depressed him; he couldn't paddle in that water, let alone swim...

"Hey, Klonoa." Guntz's voice called him from the living room. "Get changed into your swimming gear and come over here."

"Are we going out to the sea?" Klonoa asked flatly.

"No!" Guntz sounded incredulous. "I don't expect that much! You'll be swept away if I tried to dump you in the water out there and left you to get alone with it! Are you crazy?"

"Then... how am I going to learn?" The cabbit asked, puzzled, but inside he breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't humilliate himself in front of all those people at least.

"Just shut up and come over." The hunter replied somewhat annoyingly, and then Klonoa heard a door open and close.

"Well, excuse me for living," Klonoa muttered as he pulled on a pair of blue swimming shorts.

After a few minutes, the cabbit wandered out of his room, and looked around for Guntz. He wasn't in his bedroom or the bathroom, so Klonoa could only assume that the hunter was behind the closed door. After all... what use would it be, trying to swim in a bath? Guntz was much too rational for that.

He pushed open the closed door reluctantly and went inside.

"Oh-" Klonoa gasped as he turned around and looked. It was an indoor swimming pool, quite fit for two people and rather long and wide. Guntz was sitting on the edge with a towel around his shoulders, reading a magazine. He was dressed in a pair of black shorts, nothing more. He looked up as Klonoa entered.

"About time, too." Guntz said, and put down the magazine. "We'll start with the basics first. After all, we've got two weeks." His expression softened slightly. "I don't want to push you further. We'll just work on staying underwater for a period of time today." Guntz nodded at Klonoa, who moved closer despite his obvious nervousness. "Come on. You're at the shallow end." He slipped into the water, which came up to his waist. Klonoa, too, slowly lowered himself into the water, and to his surprise found the water pleasantly warm.

"Is this water temperature supposed to be normal?" Klonoa asked. Guntz nodded, shrugging.

"It's still cold after all, isn't it? It's just the beginning of spring. I reckoned it'd be too chilly if you started off cold, and it might put you off." Guntz swam lightly over to him in four strokes, and stood next to Klonoa. "Now, take a few steps that way." Klonoa did so. "When I say now, hold your breath, okay? I'm going to push you down. Don't be surprised." Guntz took in a breath. "Now!"

The instant the cabbit held his breath, Guntz pushed his head underwater. Momentarily, Klonoa panicked and almost exhaled his air; but he kept still, until Guntz pulled him up again.

"Good." The hunter gave an approving nod and a rare smile. "Can you do it by yourself? Ten seconds." He stepped back, and nodded. Klonoa dove back underwater, holding his breath, and counted ten seconds before he rose to the surface again.

"Excellent, Klonoa. You're picking up fast." The hunter now pulled him to the slightly deeper end, where the water came up to Klonoa's chest.

"Hold on to the edge now." Klonoa grasped the edge. "Let your body relax, and try lifting one leg." He tried, and found (to his surprise) that it was easy.

"The other leg?" Klonoa was floating horizontally on the water now, hanging on by his hands but feeling relaxed and happy nonetheless.

"Now, release your right hand."

Klonoa stared at the hunter. "You're having a laugh, aren't you?" He asked, disbelieving.

"I'm totally serious." Guntz nodded at him. "Come on, get on with it."

The cabbit, although, reluctant, released his right hand. He stayed afloat, but he was more tense, and Guntz could sense it.

"It's okay, Klonoa." He said softly. "I'm here. Last part now. Hang on by your fingers." Klonoa looked at him with a 'Go to hell' expression on his face, and stayed holding on.

"Come on." Guntz repeated again, softer, and Klonoa let himself slip backward slightly until only the tips of his fingers touched the edge. He stayed like that for a tense second, then with a yelp, suddenly let go, plunging into the water. The hunter dove in immediately, pulling the cabbit out, holding him gently as he coughed.

"I can't do this, Guntz." Klonoa whispered, coughing. "I just can't trust the water."

"You can do it." Guntz encouraged, but swam him to the edge, pulling the both of them out. They sat on the edge, paddling slightly, taking a rest.

"I'm pushing you, I know." The hunter sighed. "I just want you to be safe, I guess. As you grow up, your weaknesses are going to prove more fatal. Take me for example. If an enemy started fighting me onboard a ship, or a surface that moves, I'll lose every time. Because I'm sensitive to those things." Guntz sighed again and looked up, his wet hair glistening in the sunlight streaming through the windows. "That's my personal phobia now. It's too late for me to fix it. I want you to learn before you turn permanently hydrophobic. I won't force you to do things you really don't want to do. But there are some things that are just necessary."

"I understand, Guntz. And... I'll have another go." Klonoa smiled and lowered himself into the pleasantly warm water again. Guntz followed suit, looking worried but slightly pleased that Klonoa had decided to continue.

"Let's go to the shallow end." Klonoa walked over while Guntz swam, and they both lined themselves against the end.

"You have to streamline your body to float and swim effectively. You can either keep your hands by your side while pushing yourself forward, or curve them gently while keeping your arms outstretched. The second one is easier but it's not as good. We'll just use the second one today." As a demonstration, Guntz lunged forward and started to swim, his long legs and body steamlined perfectly. He stopped halfway and went back.

"You try now. Don't worry if you fail the first time. I definitely did."

Klonoa propelled himself forwards, trying to remember everything they'd learnt, but soon realized that he'd gone wrong when he started to sink yet again. He tried to keep upright, but his head went underwater and in his moment of panic, he inhaled. Pain shot through his lungs; Guntz pulled him out quickly, but the pain was unbearable. Klonoa gasped and coughed, expelling water from his lungs. He felt the hunter's hands patting his back, and felt slightly grateful for that, at least.

"Try again." Guntz encouraged him.

"I can't Guntz! I'll drown!" The cabbit was still in a state of panic, and was still coughing.

"You won't." Guntz gently held his face up, amber eyes meeting sapphire ones. "Trust me." He whispered.

Klonoa felt himself becoming calm at the sight, and nodded silently, paddling back to the end again. He took a deep breath, and steadied himself, before pushing himself forward again.

He started to sink yet again, but then he relaxed, and his body floated naturally on the surface. Surprised, he used his arms to try to go forwards, and his arms parted the water naturally, ushering him forward easily. He did another stroke. And yet another, using his legs. And another.

"That's it, Klonoa!" Guntz cried happily, and he started to swim alongside Klonoa, keeping pace. Klonoa couldn't believe it; it was so easy, so simple, he wondered why he hadn't done it sooner. The warm water felt pleasant on the skin, and shimmered slowly against the sunlight. Guntz was swimming along him, his tall, slim body streamlined and curved smoothly, his muscles taut, occasionally encouraging him. Like that, the cabbit finally made it to the other, deep end, and grasped the edge, knowing that there was no place to stand on. Guntz did the same, smiling and laughing.

"That was okay, wasn't it?" Klonoa looked at him with a grin, nodding.

"It's easier than what I've expected." He splashed the water. "I want to do it again."

"It is," Guntz agreed. "All you needed to do was to trust yourself. Now as you've successfully been converted into a swimming fan, what do you say to some freestyle swimming before the end?"

"You're on!" With that, Klonoa pushed forward, relaxing his body, taking deep breaths of air. Guntz swam next to him, and soon the two went separate ways. Klonoa grasped the edge a little bit, and then pushed off again, swimming and changing direction easily. It was so easy, so simple to swim in the water. Taking a deep breath, he plunged a little deeper into the water, making a challenge for himself. He could see underwater, barely enough, but his eyes soon adjusted to the water and he could see clearer. The view was blurred, but it was good enough. He swam around a little, getting used to swimming a few centimetres from the surface. When he felt his air running out, he relaxed his body and broke surface again, taking in deep, pleasant breaths. He could see a faint gleam of pride in Guntz's eyes as the hunter swam past, and felt happy - pride for someone else wasn't something the hunter showed often.

Klonoa decided on a little bit of practice again, and ducked underwater, swimming a certain length and back again. He felt completely relaxed and happy; but that was about to change when he saw Guntz moving towards him. At first this was no concern. Klonoa just took no notice and swam around another couple of times, before he felt the need to breathe air again. He stuck his head out to the surface, but had only a split second to breathe before the hunter suddenly pulled him down again.

Klonoa was surprised to say the least; and he was even more shocked when he felt something soft press gently against his lips. The cabbit half-cried out underwater, almost exhaling what little oxygen he had, but held on. He was aware that he was firmly pressed against someone, someone holding him tight, and there was no escape. He couldn't breathe; he was being dragged down, two feet from the surface...

Suddenly, Klonoa felt himself being pulled up, and the next thing he knew was that he was gasping for breath on the surface, Guntz holding him.

"Klonoa? You alright?" He cried. "I... I didn't know what I was doing... I'm sorry! Klonoa? Are you-"

Klonoa was too dizzy and unfocused to do anything but gasp, but slowly felt his senses return. Surprisingly, he felt oddly calm after the confusing ordeal, not even feeling angry at Guntz for near-drowning him. Once the shock had faded, Klonoa found himself longing for some more - why, he had no idea, but it had felt strangely nice.

"Klonoa? I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, oh God, I'm-"

"Guntz?"

"Yes...?"

"Shut up." With that, Klonoa pulled the hunter down underwater for another kiss.

-----------------

Ooh, seme Klonoa. I like it when he's written in this way. Heheh.

I wrote this plainly because I really identify with Klonoa here. I can't swim. Not a yard. It was partly out of hope and an attempt to get rid of my swimming phobia, but I'm not sure now...

I'd do anything to have a swimming session with Guntz, though.


	14. 13: GuntzxLeo: Bent from the Rain

**Disclaimer:** Klonoa and related characters belong to Namco.

**Author's Note:** It's better to read and to think about this particular oneshot. Nothing I say could sum this one up.

----------------

I'm soaking.

That's the first thing I think of the instant I sit up on the cold, wet ground. The rain's made puddles everywhere, and I can see my own reflection in them. I bend over, half from the gust of wind that suddenly strikes me harshly on the back, and half from my longing to see my face.

I see a face alright... but that's not mine. I should look proud. Arrogant. Uncaring. But my reflection is dull, blank, blue eyes dulled and broken. Not even the stars are shining above me.

Lunatea's forsaken me alright.

I cough softly, and red drops fall from my chest, destroying my reflection, dying the water a faint crimson and creating ripples. Then I realize what had been going on. I was in a raid, I remember - Tat shouting next to me, the Crimson Iris going down, making it out, shooting...

The need to look back doesn't come. I know that the Crimson Iris is destroyed, but that seems to make no difference whatsoever. Every second of movement hurts. But for some reason, I find myself smiling quite calmly.

Anyone would think I was insane. Here I am, the Sky Pirate, shot through the chest and smiling. I don't have much long to live in Lunatea, but I don't know much anymore. I can't see Tat anywhere.

What's become of her, I wonder. Has she gone down in the rain, the endless burst of gunfire? I see a faint green hue in the horizon. As I watch, the hue flickers and goes out, the faint light extinguished forever in the rain. Poor, _poor_ Tat... She will never awake, I know.

I feel cold, numb to all the pain I should be feeling. I have three cuts on my stomach as well, I can see. They're not deep enough to be fatal, but I know that I'm going to die anyway. The scratches only remind me of betrayal, of the guy I'd believed would help.

Such stupidity.

Janga, the Poison Claw... I was an idiot to trust him, I know. Who knew he'd betray us and deliberately crash-land the Crimson Iris in a field full of Garlen's machines? Somewhere, within the wreck of the airship, lies both the bodies of my once-associates. Janga went down easily once we were on ground, but not before giving me those cuts and shooting me. Garlen lasted a long while, and he'd flung shrapnel at me for what seemed like eternity until it was all over.

I feel the element I stole glowing in my pocket. Maybe it's time for it to be returned back to where it belongs. I've messed with the elements long enough.

I'll make one last call before my time.

I reach for my communicator. It's still working. I dial the number I've never dreamed I'd use again, ever since I'd run away and argued with him. He was accepting, and the most damned brilliant hunter you'd ever meet in your ife, but the trouble was that we were supposed to be opposites, but were simillar. By all rights he should have turned me in to the cops ages ago.

And he'd never done that.

The thing was that we both had a explosive, impatient, and _goddamned antisocial _personality. Naturally we didn't get along. He was too alike me, and vice versa.

At least he'd had a good reason. Maybe if I'd tried harder, none of this would have happened.

The communicator crackles.

"Who is it?" His voice, with painstaking clarity, rings out from the communicator. "Klonoa? Is that you? Something wrong with the mission?"

Oh no.

I'd forgotten he had a new battle partnership with Klonoa. They must be on a mission right now.

"Klonoa, you alright?" He keeps persisting, his voice worried. "Do you need backup?"

"Guntz..." I gasp.

I hear him inhale sharply. "Leorina! What... why are you calling me? What's-" He breaks off for a moment, and then returns again. "Jugkettle? You're in Jugkettle fields right now? What the hell happened?"

He must have checked the co-ordinates displayed on the screen.

My mouth curls into another smile.

"Hang in there, Leo. I'm coming - I'm just ten minutes away from your location-"

He cared. That's what matters most, I guess.

"Nice working with you, Guntz.." I whisper, and then I fall backwards, landing on the wet ground. When he comes here he'll just find me and the element in my hand, and the communicator on the ground. I'd be gone.

I take a breath for the last time, and close my eyes. I can hear a heave above me. The steel support of the Base is about to fall.

A quick kick to the frames finish the job.

------------

Been a while since I wrote something with Leorina in it, like properly. Left a lot to the reader's imagination.

Dark and moody.

I'm practising the present tense now, because I want to experiment with different writing styles. It's interesting to get different POVs each time.


	15. 14: GuntzxZweegle: Leash

**Disclaimer:** Guntz and related characters are copyright to Namco. Pairing was made first by Dark Enchanter.

**Author's Note:** I came back after a few million years. Self is ashamed. (Hangs head). It's just a little drabble/oneshot of sorts, focusing on just one scene in great detail.

Damnit, I like this pairing.

-----------

The youth lay on the bed, spent, exhausted and half naked. His eyes were closed, the young man himself looking very drowsy indeed as if he were asleep. It was something he had to get used to, he thought; it would happpen every other day, so he really should expect it all in the end.

"Master..." He murmured quite weakly. The 'Master' laid down beside him, kissing his lips softly, holding the youth.

"It's perfectly alright to call me Zweegle, Guntz." He said quietly. "I told you that before."

"Yes." Guntz replied just as quietly. "I know."

There was silence for a while in the room, neither of them speaking, their eyes closed. Guntz shifted closer to the mauve-skinned male, who held him in his arms silently. The latter seemed to be in deep thought, and looked down at the young hunter.

"Why do you stay here, Guntz?" Zweegle asked suddenly. "You know that every day's going to be like this. So why do you stay?"

"What is the use? You'll catch me anyway. I tried to kill you many times before, in case it slipped your mind."

"Yes, but since that last attack four months ago you haven't tried to escape." Zweegle supported his head on one hand, gazing intently at the youth. "And you don't look... defeated, should I say? You don't look like that. Why are you staying here of your own free will?"

Guntz said nothing for a while, fingers lightly drumming against the bedsheets.

"I make you bleed, abuse you, hurt you mentally, crush every attempts to defy me..." Zweegle played with the hunter's golden-black fur. "Anyone would have been broken and half dead by now, Guntz. But you haven't..."

Guntz tilted his head to the side, thinking. He had hated Zweegle, he had wanted to stick a stake in his chest and watch him scream and bleed. He had wanted to laugh as Zweegle drowned in a pool of his own blood, lungs pierced and the ability to breathe gone. He never wanted to smell the sickening scent of Moo blood around the vampire again. He had adored and feared, he had wanted death, escape... So why was he still staying? The vampire had made it clear that Guntz was free to escape. Why hadn't he?

"You care for me, Zweegle." Guntz said finally. "You take care of me like a good master does. It's been a long while since anyone cared." He lay down again, nuzzling into the vampire's chest. "I love you... because you care for me. Pets are supposed to do that." For a moment, he sounded innocent, voice pure and soft.

"Hmm." Zweegle looked thoughtful. "Yes, I suppose it is so. I can't let you be broken, severely hurt or dead, because I'm responsible for your welfare." He allowed himself a rare grin, showing his sharp fangs. "Has it been really that long since anyone loved or cared for you like this?" He asked, somewhat sympathetic.

"My father died when I was five. Nobody cared since then."

"I do now." Zweegle ran his fangs lightly over the hunter's neck, provoking a startled, but pleasant cry.

"You're the only person I can trust, Zweegle." Guntz murmured.

"That is so." Zweegle ran his hands lightly over Guntz's chest and waist. "I'm not going to let harm come to you. I need you too much, to fuck and to love. No one out in society really loves a bloodsucker, do they?" He laughed. "Even if the vampire does only drink Moo blood. We're outcasts, young Guntz, and that's the way it'll stay." He bared his fangs, ruby-red eyes gleaming in the faint moonlight outside.

"You can always join my fate." He whispered softly. "One nod and I'll just drink a few drops from your neck. We can be together for ever if I do that."

"I'd prefer to be mortal for now." Guntz replied. "But I must admit, it's oddly tempting."

"Oh, it is." Zweegle chuckled softly and withdrew his fangs. "Ask, Guntz my pet, and I'll be only too glad to grant your wish." He lowered his head to kiss the hunter again.

Guntz nuzzled into the vampire's arms, sapphire eyes lowered and slightly out of focus.

"Master is kind." He said flatly, depressed, tired - and much as he hated to admit it - disgustingly pleased with himself.

--------------

Damn you, Dark Enchanter. You gave me the Guntz x Zweegle bug! x.x

I've getting into the dark, twisted side of stories recently. Maybe my new epic is to blame for that.


	16. 15: LeoJillius: A Conversation

**Disclaimer:** Leorina and Jillius are copyrighted to Namco. But Namco doesn't want to use them, so if I had the money I would want to buy them. I don't have the money, though. Blast.

**Author's Note:** I'm becoming inactive, aren't I? I want to finish Kiss and Tell quickly with about 30 or 25 chapters, and then work on Sonatina and DoaHT. Also, I might publish some spinoff random works. I do too need to work on 'Complete Klonoa Characters' Maintainence Guide'.

My exams are coming this week, so don't expect much from me this week. I probably won't be online at all. After that I will be going to Poland in the 23th and stay for a week. May is a busy month for me, but I'll try to get as much done as possible.

After Kiss and Tell, Sonatina and DoaHT, I'll publish some more stuff, and then... I'll just go die somewhere. x.x

-------------------

"Leorina?"

"Yes?"

"You absolutely sure that this is the way it's supposed to be done?"

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"Um... Not really." A sigh. "It's that... I've-I've never done this before."

"Well, it's my first time doing this too, so no need to be embarassed."

Pause.

"... Leo, I don't think we're doing it right."

"Jillius, if we were doing it right, then we wouldn't have to spend such a stupidly long time trying to figure out the most satisfying way to do it." A sigh. "Here, move over a bit. I want to try something out."

Rustle, rustle. Roll.

"And stop looking at me like that. It's hard enough in the dark without you staring at me putting all this pressure too, you know."

A half-chuckle. "Well, I apologize, Leorina, but this is just too simple I thought at least _one of us _knew how to do it properly."

"Unfortunately, we don't. So let me take lead here and try it at least..." A pause. "But why did you think I would know how to do this?"

No answer.

"Come on, Jillius. No need to clam up. We don't have to do this in silence, you know."

A slightly uncomfortable silence. "Well, Leo... I thought it just seemed more... of _your_ character to know how to do this."

"More of _my_ character? What is that supposed to mean?"

An apologetic pause. "I'm sorry. Maybe I just jumped to conclusions."

"Really, Jillius... I'm adventurous and get out more, yes, but I personally know nothing much of this. The thing was, you're older, more mature and knowing than I am. I thought you would know. You could be on top too, you know."

"I prefer this at the moment. I already have a lot of stress going on." A rustle. "Yes, Leorina, I know, but you'll have to be independant too. It's not good to rely on me because I'm- older, maybe? Taller?"

Long, long pause.

"Leorina, I don't want to sound like I'm complaining, but this is taking too long."

"Just hold on... come on, we'll get it right this time..."

A second later.

"...Eh... I don't think we will, Leo."

A little frustrated and tired. "I know, damnit. I _know_. But..." More subdued and calm. "Look, we've been discussing this, and we finally decided to do this after putting it off day after day. I don't think I can wait for another day, seeing as that day might not arrive for a very long time. Do work with me here and let's make the most of this chance."

Pause. Rustle. Rustle. Creak.

"No, Leorina... you can't... that's too much, um... Leo.. Don't-"

"There..." A slow exhalation of breath. "That better?"

"Um..." An awkward silence. "...No."

Resigned sigh and another creak. "Right, let's just forget it. We weren't made for this."

"Don't say that, Leo."

"I'm being serious, Jillius. It's not going to work out well. Maybe we should just give up and look for... alternatives, should I say..."

"But we already talked about this, have we not?"

"We did, yes, but that was before today. You're not getting any satisfaction out of this, and I'm not getting any satisfaction out of this either. Let's face it, Jillius - we aren't going to get anywhere doing this by ourselves."

"Leo-"

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at this and I'm tired already." Movement, and a sound of rustling. "It's not the right time for us."

"Leorina, just wait for a moment."

"Hm?" A surprised gasp. "What are you doing?"

A soft chuckle. "I think it's time I took lead, Leorina."

Creak. Rustle rustle.

"Now wait a minute, Jillius. Are you sure we can-"

"You're out of options, Leorina. So relax and find my lead."

"...I suppose I don't have to say this is rather unconventional of you, Jillius, although I'll get used to it."

"Well, Leo, you said I could be on top if I wanted to, didn't you?"

A murmur. "I suppose so. You sure it's how it's done?"

"Stop me if I'm not."

Pause.

"Well, I think we're making progress already."

"I think you were on the right track earlier. Now if we just move this here..." Loud creaking. "...And this to here..." Soft sliding. "And then...there we go. How's that?"

A cry of delight. "Why, Jillius... that's wonderful. Yes, that's perfect! How did you do that? It's very good!"

"You were doing it halfway earlier, Leo. It just needed to be more gentle - a slight push here and there to get it right."

A luxurious sigh. "Mmm. I see. You'll have to teach me how to do that. Here." Another rustling, a roll, and a heavy, long-drawn creak. "Do it again."

-----

An hour later...

The door opens and two tall people exit. Leorina looks pleased, holding a bunch of white cards in her hands, and the taller male, known as Jillius, closes the door.

"There, I told you we didn't really need to go to that studio to get those photos developed." He laughs. "We could develop them ourselves now, can't we? That darkroom's coming along very handy." He looks at one of the photos and then back up to Leorina. "Well, that one's not that good. Your eyes are closed there. Those are for the Conspiracy, aren't they?"

"Yup!" Leorina leafs through the photos and shakes her head. "I haven't got that one where you're standing up in the balcony with your shirt and trousers on. I think it's that roll I ruined earlier." Annoyed sigh. "Damnit, you looked well hot there."

"You took photos of me?" Jillius sighs and opens a window. "What am I going to do with you? And will you stop landing on the lawn of my palace when you come over?"

"Well, where else can I land?" The girl puts down the photos and giggles, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "By the way, Jillius, can you spare this place two or three chairs? Those ones creak so much it's _unbearable_."

"I noticed." Jillius says dryly, but then he smiles. "Alright then. I'll send some up this evening. And Leo, I think there's an email for you."

"Roger."

------------------------

What were you thinking?! Honestly, get your mind out of the gutter... (that's rich, coming from me!) xP

I had a lot of fun writing this one. I just love those stories.


	17. 16: LephisexGhadius: Paranoia

**Disclaimer:** Namco owns all characters mentioned in this story.

**Author's Note:** Nothing much I can say about this one. The ending can be interpreted to how you feel it should end, and I'll leave it to you. That's all I will say.

----------------------

I knew it would come to this. I _knew_. And I didn't do a thing about it.

As I look outside from my tower, all I can see is destruction. Death. Battles. Why, I wonder, would such things happen in a peaceful world - a world I helped make and maintain? All this world needed to stay alive were people's dreams. That's the only thing Phantomile needed to thrive.

I gasp and lie back down, poisonous air suddenly pressing down at my lungs. I get feelings like this often - even when I know that Phantomile will never be polluted and degraded to that point. But once it comes I can't stop. I lose control and draw a breath, eyes wide and dillated. No, not again - I don't want to be that panic-stricken young maid again. But I wheeze and gasp, those heavy, laboured sounds slowly turning into another shriek. I scream and scream, knowing nothing, caring for nothing. Voices sound beside me, arms grasp mine. I turn away and glance - faces - they don't understand. I don't either. I can't.

The world is a prison to me where everyone is out to get you.

"It's perfectly okay, Lephise."

"Nothing's going on."

"We'll get him soon."

Thank God that the attack was a short one. I can't go on like this much longer. I nod silently, accept a drink of water and settle back down, eyes closed. I have to close my eyes. I can't stand the sympathetic, drawn faces - oh, the pity, I hate the pity!

"What was that, mother?" A child asks.

"Nothing; she's paranoid, poor thing."

Paranoid. The word cuts through me like a scythe. I sit up again, staring at the door. It hadn't been like this. I wasn't like this before. I used to be so full of life, enjoying the crowd, enjoying the time I had in Phantomile. I used to be happy.

Untill I met him.

No, not Huepow; he says he loves me. He's a liar. I overheard the Jugpot King talking to him one day.

"Lephise? No, no, your Highness. She's a paranoid young maiden and not quite to my taste."

So that's what I am. I didn't really care as I wasn't in the mood to brood about it at the time.

Huepow is not someone I'd like to spend my life with. I can't think about who I really want to spend life with, because it'll just be him with his black cloak. I can't even think of my future, because my future _is_ him.

He frightens me so, but he_ intrigues _me.

He'd been sweet and gentle with me all the time I was with him. He would kiss my hand, his velvet cloak brushing against my body, his voice an almost musical baritone as he spoke to me. I liked him very, very much indeed. He had never harmed me. He would turn to me, smiling. "Nothing will happen, my Diva dearest. They won't attack. Don't be so paranoid!"

My smile had faded and I whispered "I am not a Diva... I am Lephise."

Now I whisper "I am not Lephise... I am a Diva."

I run out of the tower and into the forest, where the mines lie. Little Moos turn their heads and look at me oddly as I brush past them. The things still have those bright, blank smiles on their faces as they stare. I must say I envy their optimism. I have no hope anymore. Only the Dream Traveller can save me.

But I don't want to be a burden to him either.

A Flying Moo dives at me, obviously mistaking me for prey. I don't struggle. Maybe it will be better if I am gone. I would have helped their appetite, at least.

But it's not a Flying Moo which grabs me. The Moo is knocked out of the way and a dark figure grabs me right around the waist. He leers, one red eye peeking down at me from his bird-like mask.

"My dearest Diva, now I've found you."

He is insane.

I am not the Diva he speaks of. Or am I? Perhaps I am - this diva - he seeks after all. Perhaps I am the one who's insane.

But - just perhaps - I _am_ Lephise.

He takes me into his arms, against my will, and starts to walk. What can I do to fight him? I whisper,

"What about the Dream Traveller?"

"I took care of him." He chuckles, and I slowly realize he won't let me go as easily this time. "You were always paranoid; always afraid, my Diva." He laughs again and leaps up, darkness enveloping both of us. "No matter. Now they're gone."

I scream, but no sound escapes from me - just a silent, long cry of pain and confusion. I am _not_ the Diva! I am-

Paranoid-

Lephise-

_No!_


	18. 17: Multipairing: Behind Staffroom Doors

The room was empty. The chairs were all under the desks, the desks neatly arranged in rows and the chalk writing erased from the previous lesson. Only one student remained, scribbling away in a corner of the blackboard, eyes glazed and blank as he finished a line and started away on another.

"I must not encourage pupils to fly. I must not encourage pupils to fly. I must not encourage pupils to fly. I must not encourage pupils to fly. I must not encourage pupils to fly. I must not encourage pupils to fly. I must not encourage pupils to fly. I must not encourage pupils to fly. I must not encourage pupils to fly. I must not encourage pupils to fly." He muttered again and again as he wrote down the words, unaware of the time passing.

"Done now, Klonoa?" A young teacher entered the classroom, and surveyed the writing. "That looks a lot less than a hundred lines. And oh dear-" He sighed. "'Encouraged' is spelt with a 'u', Klonoa. But I guess it doesn't matter now. Go ahead. You have ten minutes left until break-time ends." Klonoa, who had been staring at the teacher blankly for the last couple of minutes, nodded and jumped out of the window, landing on his feet and running along the playground. The teacher looked out and sighed again.

"Them pupils..." He murmured. "What are you going to do with them?" And he left the classroom, heading for the privacy of the staffroom which he knew would be mostly deserted.

But he was wrong this time.

-----

"Mr Chirin!" The purple cat who was sorting out half the paperwork shouted. "Playground duty!"

"Goddamn you, Janga." The food technology teacher shouted back. "I'm busy. Leorina messed up all the cooking equipment while making fruit flans. Goodness knows how that girl manages to wreck half the class while doing something as simple as putting cream on her flan."

"Nevermind, both of you." Lephise, the secretary, hastily interrupted. "Pango's already out there. Look." She gestured with her purple beret towards the window, and both teachers peered out. On the playground, Pango was standing with a cup of coffee in his hand, opposite a tall, slim youth who was wearing engineer boots and long hair loosened to his waist. The teacher was shouting and the youth just looked... _bored._

"Hey, isn't that the suicidal emo student? The one who's all lavender and all?"

"Who're you calling a suicidal emo student?" An irritable voice answered. Jillius, the youngest but the most sensible teacher in the whole school, entered and shut the door by kicking it lightly. "I'm not a student, thank you, and I never-"

"No, Guntz, I told you before - _No smoking in the playground_!" The rest of the teacher's speech was drowned out by Pango's shout from the playground. Everyone automatically planted their heads on their desks, except for Lephise who banged her head on the typewriter and passed out.

"... Anyway, I may be only twenty-one but I'm no student. Not emo, not suicidal, depressed or whatever."

"But what about the time when you burned up half the music block and threw yourself there-"

"That was different!" Jillius snapped. "It was because Musica wouldn't pass me the register!" He was met with disbelieving looks. Janga shuffled his feet and leaned down on the desk, gazing at the young man.

"You really have issues." He said slowly, and then went back to slowly sorting out the paperwork.

"Seriously? Just because she wouldn't pass you the register you-"

"Don't go on about it, please. I just had to deal with a Klonoa accident. That boy's the one who's got issues, not me." Jillius replied wearily and went over to the coffee machine, rifling through the packets. "Who took all the mocha? It's Dr Medim, wasn't it? Or the Headmaster? Or Pango?" He took out a packet of espresso, examining it before placing it back.

"It was Pango alright." Janga answered. "He needs all of them for the coffee to even work on him. Huh, sometimes I wonder why won't he just ask me for a cup of Irish coffee. That's stronger than mocha itself." He got out a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream and poured it into a glass, while gesturing for the younger teacher to throw him a packet of coffee. Jillius flicked over a cappucino packet and held up another himself, sighing.

"I'll have to be content with this, then." He made the coffee and poured in some chocolate topping in the drink, while Janga poured the whole packet into the glass of Irish Cream. He gave it a shake and drank deeply, much to the disbelief and disgust of Lephise. Jillius returned to his seat and took out a bunch of exam papers, marking them slowly and with ease.

"You're disgusting, Janga." Chirin muttered as the assistant headmaster put down the now-empty glass. Janga blinked innocently and then grinned. "Drinking in school... You really are screwed up. I wonder why Garlen even made you assistent headmaster." Janga only grinned. "Don't have a bloody clue what I'm saying, don't you? _Whatever_."

The door opened, and a beautiful young teacher entered, with a teenager beside her. She closed the door and went in, smiling and saying a polite hello. Everyone said a hello back, except for Jillius who didn't say anything. Noticing this, she raised her eyebrow and went over to him, the teenager following her.

"Jillius, look up. The assistant teacher's arrived. He's starting today." Jillius looked up and focused his gaze on the nervous-looking teenager instead. He stood up and smiled, while the teenager did the same. They shook hands and Jillius handed him a small schedule.

"You're Zweegle, right?" The teenager, who seemed more relaxed, nodded. He was a pale, thin thing, but full of life and spirit nonetheless. "Well, today you start with class 16-" Jillius looked over and sighed. "Good luck to you. You've got the seniors. They're a pain to attend to, but with your skills you should be able to control them. They've got a double lesson, so right up until the end of the day you're teaching them." He smiled again. "If someone's giving you trouble alert me."

"Are they really that difficult to teach?" Zweegle asked, eyeing the schedule. "I heard that two of this school's most notorious students are in that class."

"That would be Leorina and Guntz. Leorina's alright, if you ask me. The latter's the one who's a bundle of trouble." The young teacher looked at the teenager again. "How old are you, Zweegle?"

"I'm eighteen."

"He's sixteen. And he gets up to everything. Keep an eye on him." Zweegle nodded, and went out of the staffroom after saying a goodbye. The woman teacher, who had been watching, leaned close to Jillius and smirked.

"Not too difficult, was it?" The other just moved away, sitting back down.

"He's a nice enough lad. And he has a good record. Who knows? Anyway, why're you here? I thought you were sorting out notations, Musica?" Musica huffed slightly, flicking a strand of her hair back. A page of a notation note spilled out from her arms, and Jillius caught it mid-air, looking at it.

"Well, sorry, Jillius. I thought you'd be a bit more appreciative than that. I'm having trouble with the notations so-"

"It's Shostakovich's Piano Concerto No 2, Allegro Opus 102, isn't it? That's a trill right there and a Dal Segno here, so you have to put a line-" Jillius got out a pencil and began to write out the notes. "And it just goes on right back, to the Coda and then it ends staccatoed." He put down the pencil and handed the page back to the dumbstruck music teacher.

"...Wow." Musica said after a short while. "You really are good! What do you say to teaching music or helping me out occasionally? You really are good at it. You're just kind of drifting from class to class now, aren't you?"

"Almost certainly not." Janga interrupted loudly. "He's good at all subjects except for physical education and he'll continue to teach history for the two terms left."

"Oh, come on." Jillius replied. "I'll tell Garlen about how you drank Irish Cream and accidently lifted a girl's skirt when drunk-"

"Alright!" Janga cried, cutting off the words. "Fine! Teach music too! As long as you don't tell anyone-" The assistant headmaster sank back down and Jillius smiled up at Musica.

"So I'll see you last lesson? I have a free lesson fifth."

"You bet." Musica blew him a kiss and skipped out of the staffroom, singing to herself. Lephise looked up and shook her head, amused.

"You really are popular, aren't you? Youth is good. The other day Leorina sent a box of chocolates to you, remember?"

"Yes, but she forgot I'm allergic to mint chocolates." Jillius replied lazily and then went back to marking the exam papers, writing down a comment in Leorina's heart-bordered paper.

-----

Breaktime was over, and the students filed into the classrooms. Guntz sat and put his legs up on the desk, twirling a pen in his fingers, staring up at the ceiling. Klonoa sat beside him, timid and shy, looking over at him from time to time. Guntz noticed after a while, and looked irritably at the cabbit. "What?"

"No... Nothing." Klonoa stuttered, and looked away, blushing. The other youth looked at the cabbit for a while, and then moved closer to him.

"Scared of me?" Guntz grinned, showing his sharp teeth. Klonoa shook his head, but then suppressed a cry of alarm as the other's hands began to stroke up his ear and caressed the delicate appendage. It felt nice... gentle and soft, almost, but the fact that it was Guntz who was doing it kind of freaked him out.

"Not a bad looking chap, are you? You look like you're enjoying it." Guntz purred softly, grinning. He stopped the caressing and entangled his fingers around the cabbit's, holding his hand gently. "I won't hurt you. You don't piss me off like the others. Needless to say, Klonoa, I swing both ways. More towards guys though." He nuzzled against the other, and seeing him blush, chuckled. "Come on, don't you like me?"

Klonoa did like him; in fact, as dangerous and bad as Guntz was, the cabbit had a crush on him as well. He just held on to Guntz's hand as a response, which seemed to be satisfactory. They stayed like that even when Leorina, the other rebel, screamed from the other side of class. She was clutching her exam paper and weeping.

"What is it?" Lolo yelled, snatching the paper out of her hands. Leorina continued to weep, while Lolo read the words out aloud:

"Leorina, your affection for me is quite flattering, but you forgot the fact that I tend to suffer grieviously from mint chocolate allergy. So I apologize, but nope. How many pens have you worn out bordering this paper? And I probably won't be seeing you for tutor and history any longer, so unless you wish to switch subjects, I suggest you focus on your studies." She put down the exam and stared disbelievingly at the other girl. "You sent a box of chocolates to our _teacher_?!"

"I like him," Leorina whined pathetically. "He's not much older than _I_ am. Four years - not much at all!"

"Everyone go back!" Chipple shouted suddenly. "Someone's coming!" Everyone scrambled to their seats as the teacher entered. Everyone stared at the new assistant teacher who looked scarcely older than any of them. Zweegle sat down on a chair and looked at the class, calm, red eyes surveying them.

"Good afternoon, everyone." He said, and his voice was soft and accented. "I am Zweegle, and I arrived today as an assistant teacher. I will be teaching you for this term."

"Wow." Lolo whispered. "So well-mannered!"

"I do not know any of you as of now, but I hope we can get to know each other this term. I'll do the register now. Please answer to your names." Zweegle surveyed the list of names. "Huepow?"

"Here."

"Lolo?"

"Here."

"Leorina?"

"Here."

"You're the one who's notorious, I've heard." Leorina giggled at this, taking it as a compliment. Zweegle nodded politely in her direction. "Guntz?"

"Here." A bored-looking youth answered flatly. Zweegle looked up, to see the handsome teenager sitting in the front row, staring at the ceiling. For a moment he felt his heart leap to this throat; Guntz didn't seem so bad...

"Guntz, show some respect!" Chipple hissed. Guntz looked carelessly at the boy and then turned back, staring at the teacher blankly. Zweegle's 'crush' faded in one second and then he sighed.

"I see we do need some work." He finished, signed the register and and stood up. "We are learning about the effect that the assasination of J. F. K had on the otherworld. I've brought a melon to demonstrate what was odd about the assasination. He was shot at the back of the neck, but instead of slumping forward his head snapped back. Here is a small demonstration..."

-----

The bell rang for end of school after two hours.

"...To conclude today's lesson, we're all _doomed!_ Get lost!" Zweegle slapped his hand down on the desk and shouted. All the students ran out, except for Guntz and Klonoa, who were lagging behind the others.

"I can't walk fast today, Guntz. I sprained my ankle from jumping out of the window." Klonoa groaned. Guntz smirked, and picked up Klonoa, fleeing from the classroom. As they rounded the corridor Zweegle could faintly hear the words "Let's go to that new ice cream shop, Klonoa... they've got bubblegum and chocolate chip..."

"Kids." The assistant teacher sighed and went out of the classroom, into the staffroom where he picked up his bags, said a goodbye and went home. It had been a hard day, sure, but he'd enjoyed every bit of it.

Meanwhile, back in the staff room...

"... Did Leorina behave herself, then?" Jillius laughed as he tidied up his desk. Musica stood behind him, laughing along.

"She swore never to play the xylophone again."

"Typical." He finished tidying the desk and then went out of the room, holding Musica's hand. "I really enjoyed teaching with you." Musica blushed lightly and then giggled.

"Oh, it was nothing." She fumbled with her handbag and then brought out a small notebook, giving it to him. "Read it when you get home. It's a secret."

"Okay then." The two went out of the school and went on separate ways, Jillius's home being only a few minutes away from the school. He got home, changed into some normal clothes, and got out the notebook, opening it to its first page. He looked at the unfamillar writing (it wasn't Musica's writing) and read out aloud:

"Klonoa and related characters are copyrighted to Namco, and the authoress Solitary Shadow doesn't own any of the characters. She makes no profits out of this fanfiction, or any other pieces of her work. Namco, from 1997, has owned Klonoa and always will." He put down the notebook and stared.

"Who wrote this?"

---------

Alrighty, that's the end. I figure that the disclaimer story is better than any other stories I can put under this.


	19. 18: GuntzJillius: Razorsharp

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are property of Namco. And now Namco will kill me for warping them.

**Author's Note:** This pairing - blimey, it came to me ages ago but it didn't catch on. Let's face it, anybody with Jillius is odd. So the emperor has been paired up with Klonoa, Leorina, Musica, Bagoo and now Guntz. And it's all my fault.

---------------

"But-"

"Didn't I tell you that fragmented sentences were of no use, Shinigami?" The young emperor smirked. "I seem to recall saying that only two days ago."

"Yes, but- why do you want me to stay?" Guntz backed up against a tree, looking uncharacteristically confused. His deep blue eyes were wide open, almost innocent and pure in its moment, providing surprising contrast to the rest of his hard, cold features. For his young age, he was very handsome with a sharp face, and anyone could see that he wasn't someone to mess around with.

"Because you're free to stay, and besides, there aren't many places you can go to once you're out." Guntz inwardly flinched. The emperor knew so much about him already it was almost creepy, in a way. He was standing in front of the hunter, arms crossed delicately, staring at him with a small smile. He'd always thought that the emperor was odd, to say the least; despite his age he sometimes looked about a decade older. Other times he looked younger. He was good-looking too, in a more mild manner - but that was not to say that he looked plain. There was an air of dignity and permanent calmness around him, and his golden eyes which were bright with life. His features were inherited and made, with endless discipline and his way of life. His eyes were his own.

"I know, Jillius. Why here, though? I actually tried to kill you, you know."

"Yes, but I lived." Jillius replied calmly. "And you wouldn't have come here to kill me if Bagoo hadn't forced you to sign that contract." He smiled again softly, far away in his own thoughts. "To be honest, I might actually have to thank him for that when I die and go to hell."

Guntz stared. "What? No! I'm the one who really should be going to hell - I mean, those people I've killed..."

"Oh, Shinigami, you're much to young to understand all I've done and all I've said." Jillius chuckled darkly. "Maybe when you're twenty-one and I'm twenty-six you'll understand as well." Guntz edged away from the older male, looking uncomfortable. There was something about Jillius that wasn't natural. His cynical humour, twisted logic - it all added up to the conclusion that there was something very, very seriously wrong with him indeed.

Jilius now leaned forward, looking completely at ease.

"Why are you afraid of me, Shinigami?" He asked softly, an odd glint in his eyes. Guntz shifted uneasily, opening his mouth to retort, but shut it again after he found that he had nothing to say. Jillius chuckled again and slowly ran a gloved hand down his chest.

"We're... opposites, Jillius! Goddess Claire's sake, I- I'm an hunter, I kill and hunt for money... and you're an emperor..." Guntz stuttered, an unwanted blush rising in his cheeks. "This isn't right... dammit, this is just fucking wrong!"

"Language." Jillius replied, and brought his face closer to the hunter's. "And you're wrong when you said we were opposites."

"What?"

"We are not so different, Shinigami Guntz." The emperor said softly. "Both of us don't have loving families, we both have killed quite a number of people, we both say wrong things at the wrong time, and-" A half-crazed laugh escaped him, startling Guntz, making his fur stand up on end. "-As long as we alone were safe and sound, neither of us would actually give a damn if the whole world ended tomorrow."

There was silence. The emperor was right and there was no denying it.

The two stared at each other for a long time. But suddenly, Jillius seemed to lose interest and walked away, his footsteps unaudible even in the tense silence.

Guntz slid down a tree, relieved and disturbed at the same time. God, that guy could say one thing and then just suddenly change his mind the next. There was something, quite, quite wrong with him and the hunter didn't know how to deal with it.

"Do all his servants have this same problem?" He muttered. "What's up with that guy? Jeez, any more and I might just top myself."

But he couldn't exactly stay there in the gardens, as he didn't know the way out. He had to face Jillius or someone and get out of the gardens before dusk. So he stood up and, with a heavy heart, began to walk back to what he believed was the direction of the palace.

-----

An hour after, Guntz had failed to find the right way. He had the sinking feeling that he'd made his way into the palace maze and got hopelessly lost. All he could see were trees and bushes in either direction. There was a white tower gleaming ahead, but Guntz just didn't know the right way to get there.

"You just need to change your direction." A voice called quietly from behind him. Jillius sat under a tree, holding a razor blade in his hand, carving something into the tree branches.

"Jillius!" Guntz cried, startled. "What the..."

"It's common sense that a change of direction is all one needs to live." The emperor continued as if the hunter hadn't spoken. "And the same applies here." He looked up. "Come back to me and you might just know the way back to the palace. Or you can stay here and freeze."

"Is that a threat?" Guntz asked softly.

"No. Even if you didn't come you could still go back. I can't change the gardens, you know. I'm just offering you a way of saving yourself a lot of bother." Jillius's hand suddenly slipped, and then the razor blade cut into the back of his hand, before dropping to the ground. Guntz ran over to give assistance, but the emperor seemed to be completely at ease.

"Look at that." A drop of blood fell from his fingers. "Interesting, isn't it? May I ask why you seem so disturbed?" Jillius suddenly chuckled, again sounding half-crazed. "You must have seen a lot of blood. Consider the amount you spilled from other people."

Guntz clenched his teeth and raised a fist. "Damn you, Jillius, what do you want? Just- just who _are _you?"

"Calm down." The emperor looked oddly at Guntz, who looked ready to kill. "I'm merely stating fact."

Slowly, the hunter's hand dropped, and he hung his head. "I'm not proud of it. It isn't my fault. It was for revenge, that was all." He looked up in certain desperation. "Can't I- can't I just forget about it? I'm not proud I've killed other people."

"Stay and you won't have to anymore." Jillius laughed. "You obviously failed to notice that I've been offering you salvation. It isn't too late even now." He stood up. "Turn left two times from the sycamore tree, and then go straight ahead until you come to a steel door. Turn the second bar from the left and then you'll be in the palace." With another laugh, he was gone.

Guntz stared in disbelief. Jillius had been trying to help him, but at the same making advances by exposing all his weaknesses. It was foolproof. Jillius knew so much about him and Guntz sure couldn't leave at this point. He looked at the silver razor blade, gleaming on the ground.

Razorsharp, indeed.

------------------------

This oneshot is old. Written way back in September 2006. And it is _very_ odd - I can't help that, though.

Jillius is a strange guy. That's why he's so fun to write. Judging characters by evil or good, I should say the emperor is really neither. He fights against evil, but what kind of a good guy still threatens to destroy his empire at the same time? Good guys are normally not that irritable and weird.

Guntz is a good guy. His status as an antihero is obvious, but unlike Jillius his personality sways more towards the good. Jillius is a very, very complex character and he can be anyone you want to be. That's why I write a lot of him.

I have a feeling I've been canonizing certain pairings...


	20. 19: LoloZweegle: Cookie Cutter Hands

**Disclaimer:** Lolo and Zweegle are property of Namco, not me. I'd like to own all of them, but no, the most I can do is to write addictive fanfics (like coffee, almost) people find disturbing (like coffee) with them in it. I make no profits out of my work.

**Author's Note:** You're going to have to pretend a lot here. This story is mostly AU, so all of the characters may sound quite out of character. I've tried hard to keep them in a framework of their own, but you might think that the action and narrative are going overboard as the story approaches its end. To me, it is.

My creativity wave is fading, I swear it - and I don't think it'll return fast.

You will hate this story. You will.

-------------------------------

"You're a pretty girl." He had said.

It had not been a long time since he had said those words. Lolo still could recall the scene, her walking under a bridge, thinking of the unpleasant events of that day - and bumping into a man, who offered no apology but simply said 'You're a pretty girl.'.

And then he'd walked on, not looking back.

Lolo lay on her bed, in the dormitory where all the priestesses were asleep. It was a four-poster, meaning she could draw the curtains and get some privacy; but that was beside the point. She could not forget that man, the man who had been so mysterious and silent. She didn't know his name, nor had she seen him before - a tall, pale lavender-skinned male with blood red eyes wasn't someone you saw often in Lunatea. Lunateans never had red eyes. And certainly never blood-red.

It had been a long while since she had ever recieved a compliment. Lolo was so used to being called names, or being called she was useless, or that she was ugly, that she never even bothered to deny it and just went about her business. The name-calling became so frequent that Lolo actually thought it had been a strange day if she didn't hear at least five insults. And suddenly being complimented by a man who she'd never seen before - a foreigner, perhaps? - that was odd. Very, very odd indeed.

Yet somehow, Lolo couldn't help wishing that she'd see him again. Feeling lighter than she had in the past few months, she looked briefly at the dresser beside her, shook her head and settled down to sleep. She could miss out on that ritual tonight, she felt good enough already.

---------

"And what's that, sister?" A beautiful, but cruel voice said from above her. "Come, Lolo, let us have the good news!" A long-fingered hand came down to snatch the piece of paper that Lolo was holding. The girl gasped, and then shot up, trying to take it back.

"June twenty-third, he was walking by the streets-" The priestess was cut off as Lolo quickly snatched the paper away. "What- why, you-"

"It is none of your business, leave me be." Lolo said quietly. She sat down back again, folding up the paper and putting it away in her pocket, and then remained quiet, simply looking down at the marbled grounds of the garden. The older girl, however, was displeased, and she crossed her arms and glowered at the young priestess below her.

"Who's that man in that paper?" She demanded rudely. Lolo offered no answer. "May I ask you why you were looking at men walking by in the streets, Lolo, when the rules say that priestesses are not allowed to interact with men of any kind?"

"I did not write it." Lolo said quietly, and said no more.

"You little liar-" The older girl grasped her by the shoulders, shaking her vigorously. Lolo screamed in pain, and struggled to get free, but the girl hung on. "Come on then, who's the man? You wrote it, I know you did, and don't you try to lie to me-"

"What is going on here? Let go of Lolo!" A stern voice called from behind the older priestess. She dropped Lolo instantly, and stood there stiff, while the High Priestess advanced on both of them. "You're not allowed to manhandle or harm any priestesses of this temple! How dare you do that!" The High Priestess didn't wait for a reply, but took hold of her arm. "This calls for detention. Five days in Solitary."

"But High Priestess!"

"No more!" The older priestess was led away, and Lolo exhaled. She gazed blandly at the protesting girl and the High Priestess, surprised that justice had been done for once. Knowing that once five days were over, the whole thing would start up again, it was not a very cheerful piece of news at all; but hell, it was five _days_. This particular incident of justice wouldn't happen again, but Lolo was happy enough, so she supposed it was okay.

The sun was setting over the horizon. Lolo remained where she was, closing her eyes and feeling the refreshing breeze cool her down. She was feeling happy and contented, as there was no one to bother her. Stars were settling in the darkening sky now, jewelling the blackness. She lifted a hand and traced a few of the stars, drawing shapes in the sky, wondering if she was seeing any constellations.

A soft, dark voice chuckled nearby. "That was well handled." It said.

Lolo jumped up, her blue eyes wide, looking around frantically. The owner of the voice was sitting behind her, on a marble fountain, looking straight into her eyes. He was dressed in a black cloak, with a hood on it so she couldn't see his face - but those blood-red eyes were unmistakable.

"It's you!" Lolo exclaimed. The man seemed unsurprised, but bowed to her gracefully.

"The pretty madame I saw yesterday, I trust." He said smoothly. "Forgive me, this is no way to address such a lovely young lady. I have not yet introduced myself, have I?" Lolo, who was quite pleased with being called a lady, shook her head.

"I am called Zweegle. I'm a traveller, just wandering around here and there. Nothing much else about me, I'm afraid." He bowed again, making the young girl giggle. "And who are you?"

"I'm Lolo. I'm a Lunatean priestess-in-training. Like you, good sir, there is little else about me, but there is precious little harm in that."

"Quite right, young lady." Zweegle looked at the girl, smiling. "You're a beautiful one."

"Why, thank you." Lolo curtseyed daintily, making the stranger laugh. "In this temple such compliments are rare."

"I could see that." Zweegle looked towards the horizon, where the older priestess had been led away. "Nasty piece of work, is she not? What a nuisance. I'm sorry that she hurt you, my dear."

"You know her? Wait-" Lolo was surprised; how long had that man been here? "You know what was going on?"

"Indeed. I tend to sneak in here when I stop by over the months. I know that girl - she used to live around in the deserts of East Lunatea. She was horrid there as well. Always kept her face covered. She doesn't love or like anyone. I'm sorry you had to deal with her."

"Why did she come over here?"

"Bored, mostly. Seemed to think life over there was stupid and pointless. Rather a dim statement, if you ask me, my dear." Zweegle sighed.

"What's her name?"

"Anemon." Zweegle said indifferently. "And a weird girl. Very unpleasant." He seemed eager to change the subject, and did so immediately: "What _was_ on the piece of paper that she so rudely snatched out of your hands?"

"Oh, that." Lolo blushed lightly. "You know that the twenty-third of June was yesterday. And I was lying - I did really write it. I was writing about-" Here she paused delicately, unsure if she should continue. Zweegle seemed highly interested, though.

"Go on, my dear."

"Well- I was writing about- you." The girl finished, and blushed again. Zweegle looked baffled, and even somewhat pleased in an odd way - it seemed that he didn't quite know how to react or what to say. "Here, do please read it." Lolo handed him the paper, and he took it and read it carefully, blood-red eyes widening.

"I'm very flattered, my lady." He said finally. "First time anything positive has been said about me, should I say."

"Simple pleasures make the world go around." Lolo said, and they both laughed.

---------

Her interaction with Zweegle, the mysterious stranger who'd appeared from nowhere, continued on for the next few weeks. The male delighted to see her at nights, and Lolo did notice he had unusually sharp fangs, but that didn't concern her. Somehow she knew that he wouldn't harm her, because of his attitude and general impression. He didn't look like someone who would hurt people on purpose, if hurting them at all.

More was revealed about this stranger that night.

"What are you reading, my dear Lolo?" The same, smooth voice crooned from the top of a tree. Lolo, her head in a book, nodded to let him know she was listening, but was otherwise absorbed in the story. Zweegle jumped down lightly and looked at the cover.

"'The Picture of Dorian Gray'..."

"I read it because it's so sardonic." Lolo said quietly, and then she set the book down. "It describes hedonist pleasures so well."

"Well, my dear Lolo, I never would have guessed you were into hedonism." Zweegle looked surprised, but certainly not very shocked. In fact, he almost looked gleeful in a way. "Do you believe in it, and do you think it will be worthwhile to carry it out?"

Lolo blinked at the unexpected question - she'd expected Zweegle to turn away - but she answered as truthfully as possible. "I said ages ago that simple pleasures make the world go around? I do believe that pleasure is important. Sardonic, pure sins of the flesh, or just finding pleasure in any way - I think that's what comes first no matter what anyone tries to do. We can't resist it. We'll just have to accept it, won't we?"

"And how do you find your pleasure?"

"You wouldn't want to know, Zweegle. You're talking in very loose terms there. Pleasure in my definition doesn't limit to anything-" Here she gestured at the book. "-it just means something that feels nice. And I do need it sometimes with all the tauntings."

There was silence for a while, and then Zweegle's eyes gleamed with understanding.

"I get it," He said softly. "You're a cookie-cutter, aren't you."

"Got it in one." Lolo smiled somewhat twistedly, and sat down back again. Zweegle sat beside her, grinning also, showing his sharp upper fangs. He turned to her, grinning still, and winked to her to show that he understood.

"Let's see your scars, Lolo." He said calmly. Lolo, just as calm, rolled up her sleeves and displayed the rows of scars she had inflicted over the months. Zweegle leaned in, and surveyed them closely with a highly interested look.

"So you cut to calm yourself down and find pleasure in pain?" He asked. Lolo nodded. "I can tell. Your cuts are exact and just the same distance between them, and of simillar size too. Something tells me you consider this an art rather than a random act."

"Indeed." The priestess-in-training covered up her arm again. "I would be thrown out if I was found out, but nobody pays much attention to me anyway. It feels nice for a while or so. Enough to keep me happy and contented during hard times."

"A bit like me. I'm no hedonist, Lolo, but I tend to do so because I want to let the emotions out, regardless of whether I need calming or not." Zweegle displayed his left arm. "Here you go." The arm was covered in zigzag scars, some long, some mere scratches, some running down the whole length of the arm, some sideways - it gave an insight to the intense emotions he felt, and the need to let them go, expressing himself in blood. Lolo noticed one thing however; the cuts didn't seem like a razor cut at all, for they were mostly jagged and the lines were rough.

"What do you use to do that? They don't look like razor cuts to me."

Zweegle chuckled. "Oh, my young priestess, there are many, many ways to cut other than the old-fashioned method. You'll learn in time."

"Hmm." Lolo looked thoughtful, and said little for that night. Oh, she did know. Or she could guess.

--------

It was a week after that talk.

"Still cookie-cutting?" Zweegle asked her quietly. Lolo shook her head.

"I don't see a reason to anymore. You're making me quite happy, Zweegle, so I've stopped that. The scars'll heal sometime."

"You'll still be able to feel it after many years." Zweegle sounded doubtful, but he gave her an approving nod. "Still, you could always find some more happiness in many different ways. I'm glad you like me that much, Lolo."

"Zweegle!" Lolo protested, giving him a nudge, but she grinned nonetheless. Zweegle looked deeply into her eyes, the aquamarine colour contrasting with his, inwardly remarking how beautiful she was. He'd only passed her once in the street, he'd meant to stay for less than three days here - but here he was, five weeks after first seeing Lolo. He might just settle down too; if he could control himself, that was...

"You're quiet today." Lolo said softly, startling Zweegle. He blinked, but then regained control, looking at her again.

"What would you feel, Lolo, if I settled down around here? I could come to visit you with a honest reason - but then I've been living as a free spirit for such a long time, I don't know if anything's honest any more - and you could come and stay with me when you're taking a break-"

"Do you really mean that?" Lolo stared at him, surprise showing in her face. Zweegle nodded.

"That would be wonderful indeed! When do you plan to move here-" But then Zweegle stood up, suddenly alert, listening for something. "Zweegle?"

"Something is wrong." He said softly, his voice differing from the sudden panic in his eyes. Lolo started to stand up also, but the male pushed her down back again, and threw off his cloak, giving it to her. "Someone's coming. Hide."

The three words were enough; Lolo took the cloak and quickly hid among the bushes, blending into the shadows. Zweegle moved silently into an open space, so the intruder would not know where to begin the search if he or she had overheard the conversation. Lolo held her breath and peeped out of the small corner as the intruder came into view.

"Anemon, you should not be out here. You resolved to stop your - ah, nocturnal habits, I should say, before you came here." Zweegle said camly. Although Anemon stood with her back to Lolo, the latter could sense that she was frowning.

"The simillar goes for you, Zweegle. Someone of your condition, pray, should not be allowed to be around here." She said haughtily. "Why are you even around those parts? I thought you said you would never leave your beloved hometown? Did you get fed up with it too?"

"I am a traveller now. You always knew that I was a free spirit. I don't stay for more than a few days at a town." Lolo held her breath - had Anemon heard all their conversations before, and had she just been biding her time before she showed herself? That would mean that Anemon would know that Zweegle had been here for more, much more than just a few days...

"You've not been here long, I take it? And why are you here? Come to steal something out of the temple?" Lolo let out a sigh of relief. So Anemon hadn't heard. But the situation seemed only slightly better, if at all. She shifted closer.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Zweegle laughed, and suddenly, with a quick decisive movement snatched a book out of Anemon's hands. "Well... well... 'The Legend of Stars and Moon'... you'll go to Volk for this, I swear you will. I thought you would stop stealing things, but apparently - you couldn't resist, could you?" Anemon quickly reached up to take the book back. Zweegle held it out of her reach easily, as he was quite taller than Anemon.

"Give it." The girl hissed, grasping in futile determination in midair. "Come on, Zweegle, you'll get me done!"

"I think you only just understood my intentions, dear." Zweegle said, his voice mock-kind and sympathetic. Anemon stilled, staring at him, but then gasped.

"No, don't you dare, I'll make them throw you out, I will-"

Zweegle wasn't listening at all.

"_A thief_!" He shouted as loud as possible. "_There's a priestess in the gardens, and she's carrying some important text_,_ intending to run away with it!_"

Muffled voices were heard in the distance; along with some shouts and obscenities. The priestesses had woken up, and a large swarm of them were heading down, holding lamps, quickly surrounding the two. They were well and truly trapped, and Anemon knew that all too well - her face was pale, and she stood still, her eyes flickering over the dazed faces, looking for an escape route. Zweegle stood also, but he was calm and collected; Lolo saw that he seemed to be almost enjoying the situation.

"A priestess with important text?" The High Priestess was pushing her way towards them, her staff in her hands and obviously intending to use her powers if the situation was dire. "And you, sir, are the one who shouted and alerted us?"

"That I am." Zweegle replied with a bow. The High Priestess seemed a little more relaxed in his presence, and looked down to Anemon. "And she is the one who stole the text?"

"No, he's the one-" Anemon protested, but then the older woman took her arm and lifted it up, seeing the book held limply in her hand.

"I think you're telling me lies, Anemon." She said softly, taking the book. "The Legend of Stars and Moon - that's out of the Temple library! There are only three copies in the whole of Lunatea and you were trying to steal it!"

Anemon was still staring at the tall man behind her, who flexed his fingers and winked. She did not remember taking the book back, and the last time she'd seen the book it was in his hands - but then Zweegle was a sleight-of-hand expert... Never mind, she still had another attack to launch against him.

"... You're expelled, Anemon. I am very disappointed in you." The High Priestess looked grim. "Get inside, pack and go. Now!"

"You don't know the full story, High Priestess!" Anemon burst out. "He's not the good one, he's just as bad, he was the one who helped me - High Priestess, he's a vampire!"

Silence set in among the group. Lolo let out a silent gasp, staring wide-eyed at Zweegle. He looked pale now, and he'd lost his smile. He looked at the other priestesses, seemingly searching for something, some indication that Anemon's words were not believed - and opened his mouth.

"Not the full truth, I'm afraid." He said quietly. "I did not help Anemon in. I am a traveller from East Lunatea and was born there. I was not lying when I alerted the whole temple." He looked straight into the High Priestess's eyes, never looking away, his gaze truthful. But then he shivered, a certain look of dread in his eyes. "... But I shall not deny I am a vampire."

A gasp rose in the air. The priestesses backed away, eyes wide and their expressions frozen in horror. The High Priestess looked as if she were about to faint, as she never had to deal with having a real vampire in the temple before. Zweegle was looking down, biting his lip, staring determinedly at the ground.

"That," The High Priestess said finally. "changes the circumstances. Come. There needs to be a discussion about this." She turned and marched away to the temple. The priestesses followed, pushing the two onward, and in less than a minute they were far ahead and crowding into the temple gates.

Lolo pushed the cloak off her, and sat down heavily on the spot. Zweegle had been a vampire. And she'd been meeting him for five consecutive weeks, never even realizing she was putting herself at risk - she'd noticed the fangs as well before and had failed to make the connection.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel angry at Zweegle for not telling her about his condition. The fact that he was a vampire mattered precious little to her - she knew that he wouldn't hurt her and somehow sensed he wasn't after Lunateans. She knew of two kinds of vampires; parasitic vampires who bit only people, and other kinds who only bit Moos. Zweegle was the latter...

Thinking about the whole thing made her feel sick, and she quickly ran to the temple, hurtling up the stairs, going up to the dormitory.

-----

Oh, the incident was covered up soon; Anemon was expelled. Zweegle, being a vampire, would normally would have been either executed or jailed, but as he had assisted in preventing a robbery he was simply banished from the Sky Temple. Lolo saw him once after that, and the next day he'd left. She could still remember the conversation:

_"Zweegle." She said calmly._

_"Hello." He replied, somewhat weak and ill-looking. He didn't look at her and just stared at the ground. She sat down and silence continued for another while._

_"I'm banished." He finally broke the silence, and rubbed his eyes. "I shall not be able to see you any more. I almost endangered you."_

_"I do not blame you, Zweegle." Lolo said truthfully. "I'll... you know... I'll miss you. A lot." Zweegle could sense it was heartfelt; he nodded, standing up._

_"Will you come and visit me in East Lunatea one day?" He asked quietly._

_"That will be difficult, but once I finish my training..." Lolo trailed off there, implying the obvious: Lolo wouldn't be seeing him again for years, if at all. She sighed. "But I'll want to find you one day. Not too far in the future, I hope."_

_"I hope as well." Zweegle said quietly. "Those five weeks had been everything." He looked around and dithered, looking as if he wanted to prolong the conversation as much as possible._

_"I better go." Lolo sprang up, as the nine o'clock bell was rung. "I would be in trouble. And no doubt they'll find you here as well. Zweegle, go - I'll make sure you're not found." He complied and began walking away, but then he looked back again._

_"I still love you, Lolo."_

_He said nothing more, and then walked away into the distance, leaving Lolo behind._

Lolo sighed. She'd been careless, no doubt about that; she'd allowed herself to get absorbed into happiness that would never end well, that she'd never even thought about instead of staying in her world and doing her business. She didn't blame Zweegle for that, but she did blame herself and it was tearing her apart.

A deranged cackle escaped her. She would never allow herself to be absorbed in such pleasures. Never again. Her own methods were enough before, and should be enough now. That was what mattered to her now.

Still smiling to herself, Lolo reached out to the drawer, ready to seek comfort in the power of her cookie-cutter hands.

----------------

I know perfectly Anemon is male, it's just that I couldn't find a suitable replacement. I absolutely dread creating original characters to be used as a major source in a story. There's a priestess named Ki in Heroes, but she's simply way too nice to do such things...

Can we just pretend once that Anemon is a girl? Please? (Teary eyes)

As for the story itself... well... it kinda was not what I wanted. Lolo is a hedonist and she denies that to herself? Meh, that makes too little sense. I must be going insane.

Kiss and Tell has only one more chapter left. After that I shall move on to another project.


	21. 20:LeorinaxJanga: Only You

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are leagl properties of Namco and people who try to say otherwise will be prosecuted. Severely. Because Namco doesn't take that kind of crud anywhere.

**Author's Note:** This is the last story of Kiss and Tell. Excluding the intro, the anthology is finally over with a total of 20 chapters. I feel this one is better than my previous story; it was my wish to try to close the anthology with the best I could. I think this one is good enough. After all, this has been my pet ficcie for a full year. This was about the first fic I tried really, really hard at, and after a year it ends.

The story itself is quite glum, but still hopeful. That is all I can say. It's set in an AU Klonoa Heroes background.

-------------------

That night the stars had been clear.

The moonlight shone upon the bed, its milky glow bathing the room in a soft light. There was no movement in the room, save for the occasional sounds of breathing and turning around. A girl lay asleep in the bed, turning away from the moonlight, pulling up the covers.

The girl looked young, but not so young that she looked like a child; her features were sharp and set, her hair a dark red, and she had considerably darker skin than most Lunateans would have. She was quite beautiful, one might have remarked; the girl looked very mature compared to her age. Yet however tonight there seemed to be something wrong; as she slept she would frown and mutter occasionally, shifting about uneasily.

A crash sounded in the far distance, and a flurry of orange flames shot up. The light of the flames were far more intense than the moonlight despite them being farther away, and the girl's eyes opened, at first glazed with sleep - but than another crash sounded, and then she shot up in bed, suddenly awake. She tiptoed softly to the window and looked out.

A disasterous sight greeted her. In the far distance, she could see that the mountains were aflame, the power plant buildings toppling to the ground. She could faintly hear shouts in the distance, the fiery complexes burning all around them, but she had only one thing in her mind as she looked around. Her gaze finally fixed upon a dome-shaped building, which appeared unharmed. But the fires were spreading soon, and as the residents were used to so much fire and destruction nobody was doing anything. She drew her dressing-gown closer around her body, as if she were cold.

"God keep you," She murmured. "Oh, dear God be with you."

She walked very quickly over to the bed, taking the thin blanket off and wrapping it around her. She slipped her feet into neat black shoes, different from her usual white boots she wore, and than sat down on the bed, looking out of the window. Her face was calm, but there was a hint of uneasiness and nervousness in her eyes - blue eyes that never stayed still and flickered from time to time - and she sat tense, awaiting for something else to happen.

The noise and shouting continued overhead, shattering the calm of the night, the deep blue sky tainted orange by the flames below. Some water was being sprayed, and the fire seemed to be dying out, but it was still going strong. For a long, long time she watched, her eyes fixed on the dome-shaped building, looking out of the window into the landscape.

All at once it was over.

The orange tint on the sky faded quickly, and there was no trace of the flames left, except for the charred black terrain. The people, matchstick thin from the window view, were dispersing. Volkians never liked to have their night sleep disturbed. The girl leaned back on the bedposts, but she did not sleep. Her eyes remained open, alert and wide, and she looked around constantly. She looked deeply troubled; her features, so sharp and fine when asleep, had become almost gaunt with worry, and her eyes held fatigue in them. But the mouth, despite her hardships, remained gentle, and she sighed softly.

It was no fun to be the only one in the facilities when her associates were away.

The girl carefully opened the window a little, letting the breeze in. She let her mind idly wander by the three other gang members who were off in a mission. There was Joka. He was a strange one, always coming up with the oddest quotes and new ideas. He was admittedly powerful, the most powerful of the four if judged purely by the powers one had, as he could control space and time and create time loops whenever he wished. It was a useful talent to have around, and annoying as Joka was, he was a highly prized member of the gang.

There was Garlen too. The machine-obsessed inventor did just that; he showed little concern for anything else, but the three members of the gang he valued. He would be the one to sort out Joka when he misbehaved, or get the claw marks out of the settee, or comfort her whenever she felt down. He was like a father figure to her, as he cared about her welfare rather a lot. She was completely fine with that, of course. She appreciated Garlen - he appreciated her.

Then there was Janga.

There had always been Janga.

Being the most problematic of the four, he was the odd one out, the homicidal maniac who did not fit in with anyone. He would often threaten to puncture Joka when he was annoyed, or purposefully stab a critical part of the machinary when Garlen was out having a cup of coffee, or steal jewelry out of her room when she was asleep. All of those acts were met with indignant protests, but Janga never ceased those acts, because it was his way of life. Yet despite his antics, she could not help but feel sorry for him; he had had a traumatic life and had known no happiness, ever. It was not easy being an outcast, she knew, and she found herself identifying with him, even though he infuriated her at times. Thinking about it, he was at his gentlest when she was with him. He wouldn't drink, he wouldn't shout abuse - he would just be Janga, a gruff individual who was nice enough to her.

They were all scattered now, in different places. Joka was in the dome-shaped building, she knew, and along with Janga as well, although in different locations. Garlen was already in the Moon's base, waiting for their mission to reach its final stages. She would join the gang once all the trouble was settled - an easy enough job for her. She had volenteered, although Garlen had been reluctant to leave her be. She had also left the Crimson Iris nearby so Joka and Janga could make their escape if in a dire situation.

Funny, it was. She would never have done it for anyone.

There was a whirring of engines far out in the distance. She looked out, and saw an aircraft making its way around the city of Volk. It looked famillar somehow, and it only took her an instant to recognize it; the Crimson Iris itself. Well, well. Nothing surprised her much tonight, and she watched with serene eyes at the sight. The lights were halfway on - she supposed that there was only one member of the gang in it, and that was Janga. She was certain it was.

The girl closed her eyes. But still she did not sleep; she could visualize him now, sitting at the controls, his claws brushing carelessly at the buttons and levers. He was dressed in his usual coat and muffler, not having been bothered enough to put on a flying suit. She disapproved of them herself, so that was fine. He held a glass of wine, but only sipped at it now and then to keep him awake. His odd-eyes stared straight outside, through the inch-thick glass windshield of the Crimson Iris.

He weaved through the searchlights easily and then swept through the sky, unafraid of the clear, dark cloudless emptiness above. She inwardly remarked to herself that a sky full of clouds would have been better cover, but Janga was managing well himself. He once turned around, and smiled gently, and she was happy.

An explosion shook her out of her daydream. She darted to the window, and saw that the dome-shaped building had been blasted apart to oblivion. She cried out momentarily in horror, but then her cry was silenced by the additional rubble falling to the ground. As she watched with horror-stricken eyes, she was no longer tired; she was ready to attack if she had to, alert and ready for the worst. Joka was dead - there was no way the fiend could have survived. There had been no disruption of the atmosphere, so she could safely assume Joka had not been able to create a time loop to escape the building.

More searchlights were flicked on, the bombers now rising to meet the Crimson Iris. The aircraft was fast and capable of stealth, but the bombers were faster - also, Janga knew very little of the stealth mechanics. She knew now that they had been found out and their hideaways destroyed. She would be safe - it was a base facility she was staying in, and not noticeable, but she wasn't bothered about herself. Her eyes only followed the aircraft as it whirred through the air, and the sky was no longer a sky but a confined prison surrounded with lights and shells.

She envisioned Janga again; he was looking ahead, the wine glass forgotten, both hands now on the control panel, trying to get out. She did not move away, did not dare to take her eyes off the aircraft, as if it would be destroyed if its mistress did not look upon it.

She knew that the Crimson Iris had been hit when the right wing went up in flames. Janga was still cool and calm, with only a glance at the destroyed engine. The airship had five, one would make little difference. But the flames were brighter now; they had spread over the entire surface, and very much real. The East wind blew upon it, encouraging the fire to grow, feeding upon the metal, charring it into charcoal. The metal began to peel away, the right corner of the aircraft leaking melted metal. Almost like tears, she thought quickly.

And there was the explosion.

The cannon below them had struck. There was a blinding flash, and then she could see nothing but thick smoke and debris. The Crimson Iris had been partially destroyed, and she could see Janga, desperate to get the aircraft going. She willed him to get out, save himself, that there was a spare parachute below the panel; but then the cat stumbled, and he faltered, crashing on the control panel and going limp. He no longer could control the Crimson Iris.

The dive down to the ground came, and the grounds rushed towards the aircraft, swallowing it up in its dark crevasse.

She opened her eyes. There were beads of sweat running down her forehead, and she felt feverish; but she knew clearly what she had to do. She reached quickly for the drawer, taking out something small. It was coated in glass for a reason, and it was her duty now to break it. She sat down on an armchair, and taking a pen, scribbled out a quick note.

She took a deep breath and broke the glass, and darkness set in.

-------

"There is no one here." A boy said softly as he walked up the stairs. "Garlen abandoned it, didn't he? It's not destroyed."

"There should be something or someone." Another boy - he sounded older - replied. "It can't be deserted for a reason."

"You two-" A man's voice interrupted. "Come, look at this." There was a flurry of footsteps, and the door was flung open. Nothing was moving inside the room, and the moonlight shone innocently on the bed, which was empty and the bedsheets thrown back as if the owner had fled in hurry. The window was partly open. The three looked around, in momentary confusion, until the older boy found something.

"There's broken glass down by that armchair." He whispered, and tiptoed over to the chair.

"Guntz, what are you-" The younger boy's protest was met by a gasp. "What is it?"

"Look, Klonoa." The boy known as Guntz pointed over to the armchair. A girl sat there, her eyes closed, her head resting at the back of the armchair. Her lips were slightly parted, her face expressionless, her hands lightly resting on the blanket. Her light hair fell in a dark curtain around her shoulders. A few more small fragments of glass littered the blanket's soft surface.

"That girl must have been an ally of Garlen's once. She might have decided to write a message to send to someone." He frowned. "I don't know how that could have been achieved, though. The Volkies sent up the bombers and blew up the general base once we'd told them what was going on. That was three hours ago. But we'll know." He went over to the girl, and gently shook her. "Miss? Miss, do plase wake up. We're here to help. Miss?"

But the girl sitting in the armchair never moved.

She had been dead for some time.

"It's a glass pill. Spies used it when they were caught, preferring to die than betray secrets they held. I suspect - " Guntz whispered, looking around. "She was a spy or ally of Garlen's and she committed suicide when she saw it was over."

The man was now shuffling over the documents on the table. "Have you seen this?" He called out. Guntz and Klonoa ran over, and saw that a hurriedly scribbled note was in his hand.

"Did that girl write it? It doesn't seem very neat." Guntz mused. Klonoa looked up.

"What do you think it means, Pango?" The man known as Pango shook his head, looking a little lost and bewildered.

"Whatever it may be, she deserves peace. I will alert the authorities soon. No, not the Volkies. See how she wears an emblem." He pointed to the girl's shoulder. "That's the Sky Temple sign. She must have been a priestess." He bowed his head softly in a gesture of respect, placing the note on her hands. The others followed, and there was silence for a while.

"Come." And the trio walked quietly out of the room.

There was no sound, no movement, and the room was still. The wind blew through the room, lightly ruffling the curtains, the long hair of the girl. The note fluttered a little, but did not fall; it twisted around a little, and then lay faceup to show what it said.

'I'll meet you again soon. You won't be alone.'

-----------------------

It takes me a full year to write just short of a 40,000 target and 20 chapters. That is quite underwhelming in itself, but hey, I'm not regretting it. I'm writing faster nowadays and besides the quality is what counts (come to think of it, there are stories of mine which are totally crap and unneccessarily long...)

I'd like to thank you to everyone who reviewed, and stood by me. Kiss and Tell is now officially complete and I shall move on to other projects, especially the DoaHT anthology. I can tell you there are two more anthology collections coming along as well, but they'll be a lot more easier to manage. The first of those will appear very soon, and the other will come around December.

Thank you.

-Solitary Shadow -


End file.
